Behind the Therapist's Door
by Phantom of the Asylum
Summary: Jazz and Spectra meet for the first time. The two begin speaking and some parts of Spectra's past are brought up...bringing new thoughts into Jazz's head about her own sexuality. Spectra sets her sights on Jazz with a few thoughts in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Decided to try a new idea, something in the M category. If you guys like how it turns out I'll think of some more. If not, well it was unique and I got to try a new pairing that might have worked out.

Thanks guys, enjoy the story.

Phantom of the Asylum

-Chapter 1-

Jazz Fenton awoke from her sleep. She was thrilled about today, she was going to job shadow the school's newest faculty member, Penelope Spectra. Miss Spectra was the new therapist for Casper High, her job was to assist the "troubled teens" there and increase overall morale. Her records seemed perfect for such a young looking lady.

It was like a dream come true for the sixteen year old redhead. Jazz had aspired to be a psychologist ever since she was young. Now was her chance to see just what exactly her future would consist of.

Jazz looked through her closet...not much to really pick from. Anything daring seemed out...a pant suit or something like that might work. She wanted to dress to impress, but not appear that her looks were the only thing she cared about. It seemed that the simplest choices in her life even relied on psychology of some sort.

Dressed in her usual attire she set off to Casper High about a half hour early. After a short drive she arrived on school grounds and entered the building, heading towards Miss Spectra's office. Jazz had figured if she was early, it would make a good first impression and perhaps get a little one-on-one time with the therapist herself to ask a few questions she had.

Little did Jazz know there were a few facts about Miss Spectra that she never would have even guessed. Like the fact she was a spirit who thrived on misery of teens, knew that her bother was a halfa, and as she would soon learn the psychologist was actually bisexual and interested in her.

Penelope came to the school to feed off of teen misery, it was always like a spa treatment for her. But shortly after arriving she was informed a young junior by the name of Jazmine Fenton wanted to pursue a career in psychology and a job shadowing for a week might give her a lot of experience. She agreed, but secretly wanted to see what the teen looked like. A quick look through a yearbook in the office gave her the answer she wanted...young, thin, pretty, redheaded, and with a look of sheer innocence.

Spectra knew Jazz would have numerous questions about the career field, she had a few of her own for the girl. Maybe this week would prove to be interesting...

She knocked on the door and was a bit surprised to see a short old man telling her to come in.

"Have a seat Jazz. That's all for now Bertrand. I'd like to speak with Miss Fenton alone, come back when the bell rings." With that the strange man left.

Miss Spectra looked very professional. She wore a red jacket and matching skirt, her red hair was styled to be put up in two points. She also wore sunglasses, a bit odd but perhaps the lighting of the school gave her a headache.

"I'm guessing you have a few questions for me," she said. Jazz went on about where Miss Spectra went to college, was psychology her first career choice, whether or not it was a rewarding career field, more or less a predictable list of questions. She answered them all politely, keeping a few things in mind to ask Jazz.

"Alright Jazz, now I'll ask you a few questions. Why do you want to pursue psychology?"

"My family always had this thing with ghosts. I never got wrapped up in their work, trying to be the level headed one. I would read numerous books about how the human mind worked in an attempt to see why they were so fascinated by ghosts. Over time I started thinking things through a bit more and saw psychology as a way to continue finding out just why people do certain things and maybe even help people."

"I see. Now it might seem a bit personal, but are you in a relationship currently? If we're going to work together for a week we might as well get to know each other."

"Well, no. A few guys have tried to ask me out, but I always say no. If you don't mind me asking, was that your husband or assistant in here earlier?"

"Assistant. He always hits on me...ugh, men. A one track mind it seems once they're in their teens."

"Agreed. Sometimes even I wonder where my brother Danny's head is sometimes. He's head over heels in love with this girl named Paulina, but his childhood friend Sam really likes him. Most men are obsessed with just looks I guess."

'Hm...she seems to have a mild dislike of men herself. I wonder how deep this runs,' Penelope thought. She was going to make Jazz hers soon enough...

"Well Jazz we have some appointments today. Mr. Lancer wants us to cover his freshman English class. But we can talk after school if you like."

"That sounds great Miss Spectra."

As if on cue, the bell rang and Bertrand returned. He just stood there mostly letting students in and out.

The day went by fast. Penelope and Jazz saw quite a few familiar faces, including Danny and his friends. After the final bell, Jazz retuned to the office. She noticed Bertrand leaving.

"Hello Miss Spectra. Today was great, I think I learned quite a bit today. Did you see what I meant by Danny being oblivious to Sam just to go after Paulina?"

"Please Jazz, we're out of school now and two mature adults. Call me Penelope. And have a seat on my desk here next to me. No reason to be quite so formal now that we're just speaking person to person," she said and moved to sit on her desk crossed legged. She noticed Jazz staring at her legs, her eyes seemed to go up and down Penelope's body.

"Um...ok Penelope," Jazz said and took a seat next to her.

"And yes I did. Paulina seems quite...shallow though so Danny's hopes will probably be shattered and Sam might be there to pick up the pieces. Or Danny will learn a lesson that Sam won't always be there for him."

"I agree. Every time I try to ask him why he won't ask Sam out he goes on about how it's none of my business. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Jazz, you're a sweet girl for protecting your brother like that, but people just have to learn some things the hard way. Some people can become aware of a situation and make a choice that may not seem right, but is the better option. In this case, your brother forgetting about Paulina and going with Sam," she said while putting her arm around Jazz's shoulders. Both in an attempt to comfort the girl and make physical contact. She slowly pulled Jazz over to rest her head on her breast.

"I know. Danny just irritates me sometimes..."

"I can understand that. Jazz, is there anyone around the school you like?"

"No. The guys around here are either brain dead jocks or intelligent nerds. Neither are my type. But...I've had some...feelings lately. I really don't know how to say it."

"I'm a professional psychologist Jazz, keeping your mind clear is my job. I'm trained to handle all situations. Just say whatever you're feeling."

"Well I think I'm bisexual. I'm attracted to guys and girls. But people aren't understanding with matters like this, my parents might even reject me because of it."

"Tell me, when did these feelings start to surface?"

"About a year ago, when Danny started chasing Paulina. I looked at her and thought she was as beautiful as Danny saw her. I really didn't understand it. My parents had "the talk" with me before, but things under lesbian encounters weren't included. I had to look it up online. That's whenever I discovered my feelings might be normal. I never had anyone to speak to about this."

"In all honesty I know exactly what you mean. Remember how I said becoming aware of a situation early on? That's what I did. Back whenever I was in high school I went out with this guy who said he loved me. When I said no to having sex with him one night, he left me. The same thing happened twice more before I went to college. There my dorm mate was a bisexual herself and felt no shame in it. I told her about my past and irritation with men. She informed me of everything and how colleges were much more understanding with these sort of matters. One night though I asked her what it all was like to be, I was still a virgin in general. That night I realized just how caring and understanding other women can be, and that while I still was attracted to men in terms of physical looks, I am more into women."

Jazz turned her full attention to the woman who just gave her this information, just staring deeply into her eyes. She was speechless. Her mentor seemed so normal today, no different then her mother even. But now, she was a lesbian? Well, bisexual, but that didn't make a difference really. Someone who understood her, it was incredible. She decided to do something bold, perhaps even a mistake...

She kissed Penelope. At first Spectra had no idea what was going on, but quickly realized Jazz was seeing if it felt right. The two's small kissed turned into a fully passionate make out session. To Jazz, it was heaven.

"Mmm...Jazz, that was great. It's getting a bit late today and I don't want your parents to worry about you. We can pick this up again tomorrow at my place. Tell them I asked you to assist me with some paperwork."

"Ok. But I'm still a bit nervous."

"So was I during my first time. Finding someone you trust is a step in the right direction, especially someone who felt the same way. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I trust you Penelope."

"Great! Then take a night to clear your head, come back here tomorrow, and we can have some true fun."

-End Chapter 1-

Jazz and Spectra? Yeah I thought it seemed weird at first too. Then thinking about it, the two were into psychology (Jazz understanding the human mind and Spectra to depress people). Penelope hates men and Jazz never was with someone who she wasn't trying to only psychoanalyze. So I saw some compatibility.

Thanks for reading guys. Check back for updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and favorites guys, I'm amazed no one did anything with Spectra and Jazz...ever. I had some ideas for this chapter (some lemon...with the M rating it's unavoidable) but figured if I do some back story writing I can give this story an ending to remember. Enjoy the story.

-Phantom of the Asylum

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Jazz drove home that day still thinking about what happened. Was she actually bisexual? What was Penelope after, a relationship or just a one nighter? Was trusting this woman even the right thing to do?

'The school must have done a background check on her. I mean, would they allow a woman who is after teenage girls to work there? This is really confusing, she's supposed to be my mentor...but my love mentor?

She finally arrived home. Perhaps a good relaxing soak in the tub might help her head calm down. She went upstairs and went into the bathroom. She took off her shirt but hesitated with her pants and bra. Her body look good in the mirror to her. She had B-cup breasts which she felt somewhat proud of. Her body took on an hourglass form. She thought she looked...hot.

'Well, might as well get these off already,' she thought as she unbuttoned her pants. She wore pink panties...she never had a reason to dress in anything much fancier.

She slipped off her panties and undid her bra. She decided to do a 360 in the mirror. All around, an average body. Grabbing a robe to wear in the hallway, she left the privacy of her bedroom and went to

She set the water in the tub and slowly sank down. It was so peaceful. No ghost shrieks, no Danny yelling for help, no parental fighting.

Jazz felt herself slipping away with a daydream. It was her and Spectra in a bedroom. Jazz was laying on the bed naked as Spectra slowly stripped in front of her. After the quick strip tease, Penelope dropped her last garment on the floor and started crawling on the bed up towards Jazz. The two began making out, only this time Jazz knew what to do, and it felt great. It seemed so...

"Jazz! Are you gonna be much longer? I gotta go," Danny yelled into the bathroom. Highly irritated, Jazz knew her thoughts wouldn't resume so peacefully with Danny wanting to get in.

"Yeah. I was just taking a bath. I'll be out soon," she yelled back in response.

She quickly hopped out of the tub, wrapped a towel on her hair, and put on a robe. She left her clothes in her bedroom.

'Penelope is probably expecting me to wear something a more...fun. Everything I have is the opposite though. I need to go shopping soon. Maybe she has some suggestions as to what to wear,' Jazz thought.

"Hey Jazz! Come downstairs, fast! We've got a new weapon that might actually help to control ghosts!" Jack Fenton yelled up the stairs.

"No time to really think about what to wear now. I'll be down in a sec! I was just about to get dressed!" She yelled back to her father. She grabbed a clean bra, pair of panties, and grabbed the clothes she wore earlier today, they were right on top.

A short run down the stairs of the lab presented Jazz with an odd sight. It was some squid-like ghost strapped to a table. She then saw her parents with a syringe of some sort.

"Jazz, we may have very well made an incredible breakthrough here. We all know ghosts are composed of ectoplasm mostly. But last week we ran into something that seemed very important. It turns out, encoded within the cells, resides DNA. The structure matches the living creature the ghost resembles perfectly. We ran some tests from that Fenton weasel explosion's This could explain why the ghosts look, act and even think like humans," Maddie said.

"But I thought you only wanted to dissect ghosts?" Danny asked, concerned for his ghost half.

"We still do. But neutralized into a living state where they possess no more power then they did as a living creature would make restraining them easier. This injection transforms them back into a living state for about 24 hours, then they go right back into their ghost form," Maddie replied.

"Well I don't approve of the dissection of them. But if I could speak with their human side, perhaps I could understand things through them a bit more. Was their death an accident, or suicide?"

"Well as long as I can still rip them apart molecule by molecule, I'm fine with your questioning," Jack said.

"Here kids, you see this squid spirit here? Watch this," Maddie said and stabbed the ghost squid with the new invention. Suddenly two rings appeared in the middle of it and reverted to a normal squid. Jack picked it up and put it in a fish tank full of water so it could breathe.

Jazz gasped. It seemed so bizarre. This thing was actually dead a few seconds ago, and her parents, the same ones who can do the most idiotic things, suddenly brought it to life. Her and Danny watched it swim about in the tank.

"Well enough of life for Mr. Squidsy. Maddie, get the Fenton Thermos ready," Jack said as he injected it with the reverse engineered serum. It flew from the tank and Maddie quickly sucked it up and dumped it into the Ghost Zone.

"Isn't it a little wrong to play with a creatures life?"

"Don't worry about it Jazz, besides its all in the name of science!" her father said.

Jazz rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs. She had already had thoughts of Penelope invading her mind, now her parents controlled life and death.

-Meanwhile at Spectra's-

"I don't get what you see in that Jazz girl," Bertrand said, "but then again women don't interest me that much."

"Of course you'd think that'd...but you'd need to be straight to see what I see in her. It's indescribable. I mean it's just her personality, intelligence, and beauty. She's not some stuck up cheerleader like I've seen at that school," Spectra said.

Jazz, in her eyes, couldn't have looked better. Bertrand was so blind...he just couldn't understand her newfound infatuation with the teen. But would Jazz accept Spectra as the spirit she was? Or turn her over to her parents, she could only imagine the cruelty that they'd give her. An adult ghost of the same sex having a lesbian encounter with their underage daughter?

"Well have your fun with the girl. I'm gonna mess with that ghost kid."

"You do know he's straight right?"

"Yes. I just feel like fighting him. Well I'm off for the night, I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, he flew off.

"Ughhh...men."

-The next morning at Casper High-

Jazz came to school a little early today, she wanted to talk to Penelope a bit more.

"Good morning Jazz. How are you today?" Ms. Spectra said, trying to appear as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Just great!"

"Bertrand, would you give us a few minutes alone? Confidentiality of our patients you know," Jazz said and with that he left.

"So Jazz, what's on your mind?"

"I'm still kinda nervous about...today. I just have no idea what I'm doing. I've never even had an orgasm. I wanted to try to even dress a little bit sexier today, maybe it would help me loosen up and I had nothing in my closet."

"Jazz, I was the same way. Whenever I went to college I had no experience at all. You know, thinking back you kind of remind me of my old roommate. She was always prompt with everything and had the brains to do anything with her life but this boyfriend of hers seemed to hold her back. I can't even remember her name now though. It will come to me eventually...Judy? Molly? Natalie? No, none of those are it...hate mental blocks. Anyway, just relax. And if you feel as though it isn't right, we'll stop and never mention it again," Penelope said in the most comforting way.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt..."

"Quite the contrary. It fact, I promise it will feel great!"

"Ok. Let's finish the school day and go from there."

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter, yeah I know…not much action. But I think you'll like where I end up going with this.<p>

And yes guys...Bertrand is gay. That even seemed evident in the show. Remember 'Girls Night Out'? Even then his tone of voice, attitude, and speech in general seemed really...gay (comes back from Kitty's kiss, "Is there a 12 hour sale somewhere?" in a higher pitched voice). That's one of the things that got me thinking about Spectra, then crossed that with Jazz and Shazam! New story. That's one of things about DP I liked, the strange and unopenly mentioned aspects of the story (like Ember McLain being suicidal, listen to Remember very carefully if you don't believe me).

Sorry if the action seems to be going slow. I wanted to keep the characters in character. Plus I get to try some new ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Time again for another chapter (I took a long break from studying for a calc exam to get it done). And aslan, glad to see someone else shared that view.

This chapter gets into Jazz's first true time alone with Spectra. Enjoy the story.

Phantom of the Asylum

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>The day seemed to drag on. More classes were brought in to see Miss Spectra in an attempt to get school spirit up. The students seemed to leave the office in a bit of a depressed state. The end of the day finally arrived, Bertrand already left Jazz stayed with Penelope, having already explained she would stay late today to her parents. But she also noticed the colder temperature in the office today.<p>

"Miss Spect…uh Penelope, why do you have this room so cold?"

Spectra had a couple of reasons. First off, if Danny would enter and see his breath then he'd suspect it was the colder air causing it, not the fact that she was a ghost. Next she figured she would have a bit of fun with the students without them noticing. By lowering the temperature she could see which of the girls around the school didn't wear a bra when they came in. The cold air would cause their nipples to harden and start to poke through their shirt. Her sunglasses hid her eyes that would look over each of the students' breasts. But she figured a quick lie might be best for Jazz.

"Well I always believed that a colder room temperature keeps the mind icy sharp, so I always turn up the air conditioner," she said casually.

"Never heard of that notion, but it might be something to remember for later on."

"Jazz, stick with me and I can teach you a lot. Now, do you want to go back to my place where we can do virtually anything you want, or do you want to just stay in the office today? Can't say Casper High really sets a romantically memorable atmosphere but it's your preference."

"Let's just stay here today. We can go to your place tomorrow."

"Hmm...a bit risky with the thought of getting caught. I like your style. But first, let's clear off my desk. I brought a small blanket to lay on. Go make sure the door is locked."

After the desk was cleared, the door locked, and the blanket put on the desk to act as a makeshift mattress, Penelope began the next stage...

"Now Jazz, we'll start off slow today. You seem a bit tense. Why don't you undress and lay on your stomach? I'll give you a nice, relaxing massage. That's how my roommate and I started out."

"Well...ok..." Jazz said, still a bit nervous. But she wasn't in some stranger's house where who knows what could happen. Then again a school wasn't a place to strip down with your teacher as well.

"Here, let me help," Penelope said with a seductive grin.

Jazz took off her shoes and socks. Penelope slowly helped Jazz remove her shirt. From there the pants were next to go. Now Spectra could see her a bit more clearly, but wanted more. She motioned for her to turn around so she could undo the bra latch. Jazz held it in place for a moment, but Penelope slowly tugged on it to put it with the rest of her clothes. All that were left were the panties and Penelope could finally view Jazz in her nude glory. She let her take them off.

"Now Jazz, turn around. There's nothing to be ashamed about, it's only us here."

She turned around, still a bit reluctant and blushing. She never let another woman see her naked except from her mother. She finally let her arms fall to her sides revealing her breasts. Her nipples stood erect from the cold room.

Spectra was taking in Jazz's form. Her figure reminded Penelope of hers when she was that age. So cute, so curvy, so...delicious. And she could see that even Jazz fell victim to the cold air. She could even make out the goosebumps Jazz was getting all over her body. She let her eyes wander lower...Jazz's legs appeared completely smooth but her mound was unshaven.

"Did you shave last night?"

"My legs I did. I didn't learn how to shave my pubic hair and was afraid I might cut myself."

"That's perfectly fine Jazz, I never shave my pussy either. Tried it once, decided I always liked my hair there, but it is always personal preference. We could try it sometime if you'd like."

"No I think I'll keep it. I like my red hair."

"Understandable. But you seem to be a bit self-conscious still, so I'll just quickly undress."

Penelope knew what she was doing. She unbuttoned her jacket and let it fall onto her clothing pile. Next was the tie and shirt. The bra was next. Spectra felt much more free when she was topless. The last thing to go was the skirt and heels. She wore a small black lace thong that Jazz just kept staring at. The front of it was transparent enough that she could see Penelope's lips right through it. But down it went slowly, letting Jazz take in the sight of Penelope's form. Her body was perfect. Jazz noticed Penelope's small bush as well, a small little bundle of red hair suchlike her own.

"Alright, now lie down on the desktop," Penelope instructed. Jazz followed without any questions, still memorized by the psychologist beauty in front of her.

The blanket wasn't exactly cozy, but it was better then a cold, hard desk. Penelope thought of everything, perhaps when she turned 18 they could...

"Ohhhh," Jazz moaned softly as she felt Spectra's hands on her back. She brought some oil and began kneading her shoulders softly. The tenseness Jazz felt melted away at Penelope's caring touch. She felt the hands now rubbing her shoulder blades and running along her back.

"How's it feel?"

"Heavenly..."

"Good."

She worked her way down Jazz's body. She let her hands slowly encircle the girl's firm ass as she continued the massage. Jazz seemed to really enjoy it. She continued down her right leg, stopping at her foot (no need to tickle the girl...yet). She followed the pattern with the left leg, then went back up her body.

Jazz had no idea why it felt so good, but it did. She thought the kiss yesterday was good, but it was nothing compared Penelope's handiwork with massage. Slowly she felt Penelope's hands wander around her sides, almost trying to get to her breasts.

"Ok now Jazz, flip over onto your back. This is where the fun starts," she said. Jazz had no reason not to trust her now. Penelope was right, so far it felt great. And the best was yet to come? She turned onto her back quickly and carefully. She closed her eyes again to let the touches come as a surprise to her.

Spectra started on her legs this time, just rubbing the muscles into a completely relaxed state. Then she went up her sides, feeling the girl's frame entirely. Now was the true test to see Jazz's comfort level, she worked her way to caressing her breasts. Jazz sighed with relief as Spectra gave her nipples a light squeeze. Since no objection was made, Penelope continued her fondling.

'She was right...this feels great!' Jazz thought. But her moments of mild arousal were cut short as Penelope's hands withdrew from Jazz's chest. At first the teenager thought it was all over, until she felt the hands again...this time on her stomach and moving lower.

Spectra finally decided to give Jazz the final test, if she was comfortable with some mild vaginal stimulation then she was ready for something more. But if Jazz wanted her to stop, which from her mans and reactions seemed unlikely, then that was it for the two.

Jazz felt Penelope's hands mildly trace her pussy. To her it felt odd, it was a new feeling. It was pure pleasure. Spectra decided to give Jazz's lips and clit a mild stroke. She moaned quite loudly.

'Perhaps I should take Jazz to my place for the girl's first orgasm. If she's this loud with some mild touching, she's probably a screamer...' Penelope thought.

She decided this was good enough for today and finished the massage off with a quick rub down both legs. The girl lingered in her own world a bit longer until finally she finally sat upright. Penelope handed the girl a towel so the massage oil wouldn't get onto her clothes.

"Penelope...that was great! I was really nervous, and it did get a bit out of my comfort level at times, but the feeling I had was completely new. Is this how you felt after your first encounter?"

"It sounds identical Jazz. Perhaps we could go to my place tomorrow, I noticed you moaned a bit loudly and even though the door is locked I still don't want to raise suspicions or get caught."

"Good idea. This was a new experience, and I'm now completely comfortable. Plus I would like to experience an actual orgasm."

"We can work on that tomorrow," she said as she looked at the clock, "hmm...4:15. Tomorrow will probably be quite a bit later. Do you think your parents would believe the paperwork excuse again?"

"Oh they're too wrapped up in their latest anti-ghost weapon. It turns ghosts back into their living forms. They said it'd be easier to restrain them before they experiment on the ghost. I myself think you'd get more information about them if you talk to the ghost, but my parents are set on the idea all ghosts are evil. But yeah I don't think they'll even notice I'm gone tomorrow."

'Ghosts turned human? Need to keep that idea in mind,' Spectra thought.

"That sounds good Jazz. Just take the bus to school tomorrow. We'll meet up here at my office and drive back to my place after school. Afterwards I'll drive you home. And here, be sure to wear this tomorrow," Spectra said as she handed Jazz the thong.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Things are starting to heat up between the pair. Read, review, and watch for the next chapter. You won't want to miss it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Been checking over the traffic stats, thanks for continuing to read the story guys. As a reward, here's a longer chapter (nearly 3,000 words...woot!) So here's the chapter for Jazz and Spectra's first time. Big thanks for all the support!

Phantom of the Asylum

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Jazz looked down in her hand, a bit shocked that Penelope would just give her the thong. But regardless, she took it and got dressed. She quickly threw on her clothes to get a glimpse of the goddess behind her. Spectra noticed Jazz trying to discretely look at her, so she got dressed very slowly. Jazz got an eyeful, gathered her things, and prepared to leave.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow Penelope."

"Oh Jazz, come here a sec."

"Yes?" Jazz said as she approached Spectra. The woman grabbed Jazz's head and held her in a passionate kiss that neither wanted to end. They went at it for nearly a minute. But Jazz had to break it for air.

"Just a little something to hold you over until tomorrow," Penelope said with a wink.

Jazz was still a little breathless from the kiss, but she didn't care. This felt great and that was all she needed to want to continue this new passion.

**-Later at the Fenton household-**

Jazz was sitting on her bed reading a new book she purchased on the way home, "Sex and Psychology." She was only a few pages into it, but it seemed that the book tried to influence that to be an active, productive member of society they need to relieve stress. One of the best ways to do so: sex. The book didn't get into anything about lovers of the same sex, but it didn't discourage it either.

She looked down at her side, Spectra's thong rested against Jazz's thigh. She picked it up, it looked to be about her size. She stood up from her place on the bed and went over to the door, looking quickly to see if anyone was in the hallway...empty.

Her parents were still marveling at the Fenton Converter and Fenton Anti-converter (as the two inventions came to be known as) in the basement. Danny was playing "Doomed" with Tucker and Sam.

So she quickly shut the door and locked it. Why wait until tomorrow to try it on? Her window was shut and the curtains drawn, nothing seemed to stop her now. With that she quickly removed her pants and panties, and slipped the thong on. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'It feels weird...like I have a constant wedgie. But I will admit, it shows my body off nicely. Tomorrow would probably be a bit odd to wear it for the first time. Guess I'll wear it tonight,' Jazz thought to herself.

She slipped her pants back on. No one could tell about her mild walk on the wild side while she wore those. Jazz went back to her bed to continuing reading her book.

**-Meanwhile at Spectra's-**

"You're doing what!"

"I'm bringing Jazz here tomorrow. That girl needs some help discovering who she truly is," Spectra told Bertrand, who didn't like the idea of Spectra and Jazz together.

"Didn't you help her enough today?"

"Today was a test. Once she was fully comfortable with me, then we could go further. I really don't see your reason for getting angry."

"Humans and ghosts shouldn't mix. There was a reason we were put into two different dimensions and not all in the same one. Besides, she has no idea you're a ghost, does she?"

"No Bertrand. Once we get a little more intimate then I can trust her enough that she won't turn me over to her parents. Besides, she gave me a good idea today."

"And that is?"

"Something you will have to see to believe."

"Whatever. I'm going to see what clubs Amity Park has. At least they can treat a guy right there," Bertrand said before flying off.

"I'm really starting to hate that queer midget. At least I can get some rest," Penelope said.

She laid down on the psychologist-styled couch she had in the living room for a quick nap. It always felt relaxing on there. As she drifted into sleep, she started dreaming...

**-Spectra's Dream-**

It was the end of August 1979, at the University of Wisconsin. A 19 year old freshman was carrying her suitcase up to her room. It was the Saturday before classes started and she figured it would be good to get used to where the halls were so she didn't have to figure it out the day of class. She got to her room and opened the door.

"Oh hi there, I guess you're my roommate. I'm Penelope. Penelope Spectra," she introduced herself as.

"I'm ... It's nice to meet you," the other girl said, her name being muted out in the dream.

"Likewise. So...what are you majoring in?"

"Actually I'm undeclared. I have a passion for chemistry and biology, but a true cross between them is really foggy. I was told this university had studies about paranormal research, specializing in ghosts. It seemed like it could be interesting."

"Really, this university has a ghost-studies class? I'm going here for psychology. I always had an ambition to try helping others. People try to cope with traumatizing events and depression ever day. It's no way to live, but if I could just reach out to help them, I know it can make a world of difference."

"That's pretty cool. Hey did you have a chance to walk around the university yet?"

"No I just got here. I was hoping to do that today."

"Just leave your suitcase on the bed and we can walk around the campus."

The two embarked on a trip all over the university, even getting lunch together. They decided to go back to their dorm.

"So Spectra, do you have a boyfriend?"

"In all honesty, too many men broke my heart in high school. I would date someone who seemed to be a perfect gentleman, but it turned out all they wanted was sex and I guess I looked easy to them. Whenever I found out I would leave them right then and there. I pretty much swore off men entirely now," Penelope said to her roommate.

"Well, you know you don't have to be in love with a man to be happy."

"I know, I'm perfectly fine with being single."

"I meant loving a woman actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Jazz, I'm bisexual. If you were in high school, chances are the kids there would have made fun of you by calling you a slut or something. At college, the students here understand sexual preference and have no problem with it. Some people prefer to keep these matters a secret until they feel they met the right person, others, like myself, are open with it. Perhaps your trouble with men is that you shouldn't be with them. "

"But..."

"Here Penelope, I have an idea. Let's have a little experiment..."

**-Back in reality-**

Spectra was awoken by her alarm. It started coming back to her. College, the roommate, the night. But she still couldn't remember her roommate's name still, and could barely even make out facial details.

"Ugh...why is she blocked even in my dreams? Oh my, no time to dwell on it. I'll be late for work if I don't hurry."

She arrived at the school and met up with Jazz for her third day of training. The day went off without a hitch, more students would enter and would then leave depressed as always. Bertrand didn't show up for work today though.

"So Jazz, ready for a little excitement?"

"Yes Penelope, I've been thinking about it all day!"

"Great to hear, let's go back to my place then."

A short drive to the outskirts of town revealed Spectra's house. It was a typical two story house, all she had to do was change into her shadow-like form and was able to spook the past residents out. A free house, fully furnished, and no messy paperwork? Sounded great to Spectra.

The two pulled up in Spectra's car and went into the home.

"Your house is beautiful Penelope."

"Thank you Jazz, let's grab a quick snack. Don't want to get too worn out do we?" Spectra said as she went to prepare them something fast. After a quick glass of water and half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich the two headed to Spectra's bedroom.

"Alright Jazz, let's get started. Let me help you with your shirt," Spectra said as he began removing Jazz's black shirt and bra. The temperature in the room wasn't as cold as Spectra's office, which made it feel a bit more relaxing. Spectra began to fully strip in response to Jazz's mild blush of embarrassment.

"Doesn't that feel a bit less constricting Jazz?"

"Definitely. While I'm comfortable with you and all, I'm still kind of nervous."

"That's perfectly natural, every girl, and guy I suppose, would be nervous their first time. These are new feelings and you're being extremely intimate with someone. You enjoyed yesterday right? Just think about how good it will feel now," Spectra said, grabbing Jazz in a passionate kiss to loosen the girl up.

It did the trick, soon Jazz's and Penelope's lips were locked and their tongues were battling it out.

"I'm ready," Jazz said breathlessly, her adrenaline running.

"Good. Lose the pants and lie on the bed."

Jazz obeyed, preparing to show Spectra the thong.

"Look at you Jazz. You look great! In fact...you look good enough to eat..." Penelope said.

Jazz was standing in front of the bed, the backs of her legs almost touching the comforter. Spectra lightly pushed Jazz onto the bed. Spectra slowly crawled onto Jazz.

"What are you...oh don't stop..."

Penelope was lightly biting Jazz's left nipple, occasionally flicking it with her tongue. The girl read about pleasure from nipple stimulation, but her attempts at it didn't prove all that great. But this...this was incredible!

"Oh Penelope, harder, bite harder!"

The woman obliged, reaching up with her right hand to teasingly pinch the right nipple. Jazz couldn't stand it, she never felt anything this good in her life. Spectra's play ended soon.

"Better take off the thong. Chances are if I go any further they'll be soaked."

"Good idea."

"Allow me..."

Spectra slowly rubbed her hands down Jazz's body. She knew the girl's curves very well after yesterday and she loved getting the chance to feel them again. Her hands reached the thong finally, Penelope lightly tugged at the waistband before continuing to pull them down.

Penelope leaned her head closer in to Jazz's pussy preparing to...

"Oh my god...t-t-that feels so good! Don't stop!"

Spectra began licking Jazz's clit. It seemed to be slightly exposed...almost begging for attention. She continued to Jazz for a few minutes until she decided to give Jazz something to remember. Spectra gave a small lick up Jazz's slit and lightly sucked on her throbbing clit. It didn't take too long for the expected result.

Jazz gasped, moaned, screamed and thrashed about in her first orgasm. Penelope decided to let Jazz quickly recover and snuck up next to heron the bed.

"Penelope...that...that...was...incred...ible..."

"Haha, you sound just like I did after my first time. It was an intense experience, unparalleled to anything I did prior to it."

"Is there...anyway...I can...repay you?" Jazz said, still out of breath.

"Well, getting you worked up really turned me on," Penelope said in a seductive tone, "I wouldn't mind getting off myself."

"I think I can do that. Just sit up a little higher on the bed. I've never...uhm..."

"Eaten pussy before?"

"Isn't there a better way to say it?"

"If you want the professional phrasing, performing oral sex on a female partner."

"Yeah that. But I'll be careful though."

"Jazz quit worrying, you are inexperienced. Just relax. Here, you see my clit? It's this little nub that's sticking out. Just gently lick that a little bit."

"Well...ok."

Jazz began the awkward task of bringing Penelope to orgasm. She had her first just five minutes ago, could she bring that same feeling to another woman?

She started slowly, as she remembered Spectra doing. Just circling her clit for nearly ten minutes until Spectra voiced in.

"Jazz, don't keep teasing me like that. Just suck on it and send me over the edge!"

The girl quickly obliged and sent Spectra into her own orgasm.

"Oh Jazz, that was great! For a first timer, you handled yourself perfectly."

"Really? I mean it was exhilarating for me, but I didn't know how you felt."

"It was perfect. You need to relax a little more. Let the language just roll. It's just us here and I'm fine with it. Whenever it falls freely, you have no reason to think of what to say in a censored version, setting your mind a bit freer."

"I guess you're right Penelope. Next time I will."

"Good to hear, now get dressed. We don't want anyone to find out about us now do we? It wouldn't look good for either of us."

"I see your point, I agree let's keep this a secret for now."

The two got dressed and headed out to the car. As they approached the Fenton household, Jazz had something on her mind.

"Penelope, I need to be honest. I'm...well I think I'm in love with you."

"Jazz I love you too."

"No I mean, truly in love with you. It's...just that no one ever was this kind to me for just being me. Not for academics, not for some sort of help, not because I'm related to them, just being someone who cares about me as a person and understands me."

"Jazz, I was serious as well. I do love you. I'd do anything for us to be together. If you'd like we can go back to my house again tomorrow and try some new things if you'd like."

"I would Penelope, I truly would."

"I'll see up you then Jazz."

Penelope drove off, letting Jazz with her thoughts about how they could ever be together.

**-Later at Spectra's House-**

"No Bertrand still, hmm...I'm feeling a bit sexy today. Let's just slip this outfit off...and now for some man free relaxation," she said heading towards the bedroom.

"Ugh, can't you cover up Spectra?"

"Bertrand? Where the hell have you been?"

"Some club that's open 24 hours a day. It was heaven."

"A building full of men...sounds like my personal hell."

"Whatever. I take it you had your fun with Jazz?"

"More than I can recall since I died."

"I still don't know why you're chasing after her."

"Bertrand, just leave. Go back to the Ghost Zone, I'm tired of hearing you object to me and Jazz already! Get lost!"

"Gladly," and with that, Bertrand took off.

"Finally some real peace."

Penelope realized something now. She was rid of her nuisance, but now she was alone in the house...perhaps Jazz could be of some assistance with filling that void though.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Spectra and Jazz seem like they could make a good couple. And what of her old roommate, why is she being blocked out of Spectra's mind? All will be revealed soon in, "Behind the Therapist's door"!<p>

And college has been killing me lately...so looks like I'm having less time to write the story. But it's all good, I made an outline (well...a rough one) so I know where the story is going, and I read over it once a week so I know where all the characters stand.

Later, Phantom of the Asylum.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter goes in depth with Spectra's past, revealing things that shock the pair. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>Penelope, left alone in the house, began to think a few things over.<p>

"Jazz said she loves me...and I told her I love her. But she still has no idea that I'm a ghost. Will she still accept me for what I truly am? Her parents are ghost hunters, if she is angry that I didn't tell her I'm a ghost, she might turn me over to her parents...but she doesn't share the same outlook on ghosts that her parents do," she said out loud, and sighed.

"Everyday that we are together, I keep lying to her, if we ever can be together our relationship can't be built on lies. That settles it. Tomorrow I'm going to just tell her that I'm a ghost. I can only hope she still loves me."

Spectra still felt a bit uneasy about that plan, but it seemed to be for the best. With that she went to lay on the bed and let her mind drift.

**-The Next Day at Casper High-**

"Hello there Jazz, how are you today?"

"Just great Miss Spectra. Where's Bertrand today?" Jazz said, noticing the absence of the short man.

"He had to leave for some personal reasons. So it's just us today. Care to help me after school today?" Spectra said casually in case anyone overheard.

"Sure thing. Now who's first today?"

"Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson."

"Danny's friends? Ok."

After another misery inducing day, Jazz and Spectra headed to her home. Upon entering Spectra started off by asking Jazz a question.

"Jazz, Bertrand used to live with me. But we had an argument last night, and I kicked him out. It's pretty lonely here, would you like to spend the night?"

"Sure, Danny' and Tucker are spending tonight at Sam's place and my parents are still tucked away in the lab. No one will notice I'm gone."

"Good. Now Jazz...I can't help but feel I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no easy way to say this...Jazz, I'm...I'm...I'm...a ghost."

Jazz stared at Penelope, her mouth slightly open in shock. She was in love...with a ghost? Spectra saw this disbelief in Jazz and tried to keep them together.

"Please Jazz, I didn't know how you would have reacted if this happened when we first met. I still love you, but this isn't any easy subject to bring up."

Jazz looked Spectra in the eyes, smiled slightly and said, "Penelope, I will always love you. I want to be with you, but this is really complicating things. I mean, it's one thing to fall in love with another female, but a female ghost in love with a human whose parents hunt ghosts. I suppose we can try to find some sort of way around it. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Spectra sighed slightly. Jazz took the ghost thing fairly well, but now was the time to reveal her powers.

"Two things, I feed off of misery to stay young looking, teen misery usually works the fastest. And this beauty you see in front of you isn't exactly my true form. It was...when I was alive. But this is what I look like..." Spectra said before turning into her shadow self.

The sudden change was a bit of a scare to Jazz. The glorious beauty in front of her transformed into this dark figure.

"Well I see why everyone seemed so depressed. Why do you have two forms?"

"One half has the ability to age and blend in with everyone, the other half, the one you see right now, can't age or change really."

"Wait, age? What if you were to use your youth power to drop to my age?"

"You mean, turn 16 again?"

"Yes. From there, I could inject you with the Fenton Converter, you know that invention to turn ghosts back into their living states. In theory it should lock your age in. If you would truly want to be with me, this would probably be the best way. And if it doesn't lock in that age, it would probably put you at your college age."

"I suppose that could work."

"Before we do that though, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"I suppose that's fair enough. I was really hoping you wouldn't turn me over to your parents, so a few questions is the least I can do."

"How did you die?"

"Honestly...I'm not sure. I was in my freshman year at the University of Wisconsin, and one night something happened, it involved my roommate...I can't recall what it was."

"Do you have any old college mementos around here? You could have some old photos hidden away inside."

"Doubtful, this isn't my house. I scared the owner away a week ago."

"Maybe the answers are at the University. They might have some sort of record about you."

"I suppose so."

"You can turn invisible and intangible right?"

"Yes."

"Then we shouldn't have any trouble sneaking into the records room. Think you can fly us there?"

"Easily."

"Let's go then, it's only about 3:30. In theory, we should be able to do everything in a few hours."

"If you think it's best, we'll do it."

Spectra, in her shadow form, and told Jazz to hug her and hold on tight. Within seconds they were flying high above the trees and heading towards Wisconsin. Jazz decided not to ruin Spectra's concentration with any conversations.

About an hour of flying and they arrived at the front of the main hall.

"It looks the same still," Penelope said taking in the familiar surroundings.

"Let's just go through the rooms until we find the records," Jazz said.

Her and Spectra turned invisible and intangible, then proceeded to go through the walls until they found a large collection of files. Jazz quickly flipped through the bundles of folders covered in dust.

"Here we are, the 1979 'S' files...Samuel...Sebastian...Silian...Spectra Penelope. Let's see...tuition, no. Classes, no. Rooms, no. Roommates, perfect. 'Madeline Loring' I can't say I know that name. Any idea who it is Penelope?"

"It sounds familiar, are pictures included in the files?"

"Yes. Let's just find her file...here it-"

"Hey! Who's back there!" yelled someone who heard Jazz.

"Shh! Grab them and let's go back to my house. Hold them close and tight."

**-Spectra's House-**

The two arrived back home by 8:30. Not exactly late, but an exhausting trip nonetheless. Jazz handed Spectra the files and she began looking over them. She started with her own. Her face in her photo looked so cheerful.

"So young, so beautiful," Penelope said, "but let's see what this 'Madeline' looks like.

Now it was time to see this girl's face. Penelope picked up the folder and opened it. She studied the contents and moved on to the photo. At that second, everything came back to her in a flood of memories.

"Oh my god...I remember it all now..." Spectra said as she dropped the folder and collapsed to a sitting position on the bed. Jazz picked up the folder and looked at the woman's picture. It seemed familiar. She closed the folder and sat next to Penelope on the bed.

"Penelope...start at the beginning."

"It was 1979, I was starting college. I went to my dorm for the first time and met her. She said her name was Madeline Loring, Maddie for short. We went around the campus getting used to it and found out we had a lot in common. We went back to the room and started talking. She discovered I had trouble with men in the past, that was when I found out she was bisexual," Spectra said, taking a short break from the flood of memories.

"She wanted to try a little experiment, some mild making out, along with a massage. Then she took me over the edge in a night of extreme passion. We continued this relationship for about five months, I thought I finally found someone. Before long she started seeing this Jack Fenton fellow. I couldn't see why, he was a bumbling fat Neanderthal. But soon enough she started to drift away from me. Everyday I'd return to the room and she wouldn't be there. One day her things were gone with a note that simply said, 'Jack proposed. Went to live with him, see you around Penelope. Love Maddie'. After reading that my world fell apart. Everything we shared, the love I thought we had...gone. I fell into a depression that night. It was a clear, cool night. So I took a walk around the university. Little did I know, that would be my last moments of truly living..." Spectra started to break down in tears, but felt obligated to finish the story.

"I walked along the side of the road for about ten minutes. I suddenly heard tires squealing and felt an enormous pain in my back. It turns out a driver's tire blew out, sending him into me. I woke up in the hospital the next day in severe pain and totally restrained. They said I was lucky to survive, and that just some surgery would fix my injured spine. I sat in my room alone for a while, replaying last night 's events over again in my head. A surgeon and an anesthesiologist came in shortly to explain my procedure and to prepare me for surgery. Once it was over I laid in my room, unable to even sit up. A week passed, no one ever came to visit. Not even my family or Maddie. I asked that they would bring me a newspaper everyday, seeing me in a solitary state they obliged. More weeks passed, still no one. Finally they said I could go into rehab to start living my life as I always had, I just wanted to walk again. Weeks of painful rehabilitation finally got my wish granted as I took my first steps in nearly two months. A few days later I read the marriage section in the paper...'Madeline and Jack Fenton' was printed. It seemed that was nothing left for me, if Maddie wasn't gone before she was now. I had no real friends, no caring family, hardly a life, and no one to hold me lovingly to comfort me. That night I wrote a simple letter saying only 'Goodbye' and left it on my bed. I walked to my window, opened it, and fell five stories to the cold cement ground," by this time Spectra was in a completely broken state, tears streaming down her face.

Jazz was speechless...her mother and Penelope were once together? Her mother also left Penelope in one horrible depression from heartbreak, bad enough that it led her to suicide. It couldn't be true, could it? Why would Penelope need to make Jazz feel anything against her mother? Then again there was the file, even if the story was fake that image did resemble her mother now that she thought of it and Penelope's folder linked them.

Jazz couldn't leave Penelope in such a shattered state of mind. While she wanted to go through her mother's old college items in hopes of seeing the truth, she would spend the night with Penelope.

Jazz looked over at her, she was laying in a fetal position still lightly crying. She laid on the bed next to her, embraced her in a light hug, and in the most comforting tone said,

"Shh...I won't leave you Penelope. I never will."

Penelope, eyes closed, gave a slight smile knowing the girl must truly love her and slowly fell asleep with Jazz in her arms.

Jazz awoke around 7:00 the next morning. She yawned and noticed Penelope with her arms wrapped tightly around her. Reluctantly she pulled out of Penelope's grip. She proceeded to the bathroom, afterwards she woke up Penelope.

"Penelope, wake up...we have to get to school," Jazz said in a whispering tone.

"Alright. Today's Friday right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh just some quick thinking...today's the last day I'll be at the school."

"What? Why?"

"It was just a week job to increase overall morale at the school. But this isn't all bad. Think about it this way, we had that plan to turn me back into a human right?"

"Yes."

"Well if it all goes as planned...Casper High could have a new Sophomore next week. I'll fill out the paperwork today, introducing her as my niece named after me. This way she'll be able to attend without a formal meeting with the principal. So I get my youth, you get me, Casper High gets a new, trouble-free student, and we get to have our fun. Everyone wins here," Spectra said.

"I like your thinking. Let's get to school, then you can drop me at Fenton Works and I should be able to get the Fenton Converter. After that, it's a simple injection and we can be together."

* * *

><p>End Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>If anyone might have guessed that's where I was going with Penelope's past, nice going (especially if you guessed in chapter 1, 2, or 3...4 gave it away kinda). I might consider doing a brief spinoff (3-4 chapters max) about Spectra's college life, if anyone likes the idea.<p>

But once brokenhearted and in love with her past love's daughter? Interesting...

Alright, catch ya later guys.

-Phantom of the Asylum


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up and ready. Some quick review comments (cuz they help keep me wanting to write faster):

aslan: always can count on you for a review ;). Thanks a lot.

Diclonius13 (thanks for one mid-story btw):

Yeah I was thinking the same thing about Jazz accepting Spectra early when I was writing it. But I remembered that Jazz loves her and has a belief that not all ghosts are completely evil (unlike her parents), but most importantly Penelope has earned quite a bit of trust from Jazz currently. Hope that clarifies my thinking a bit more. Enjoy the rest of the story.

memmek: Here you go.

Aight, now the continuing saga of...Behind the Therapist's Door!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Spectra and Jazz arrived at Casper High, prepared for Penelope's last day working there and her last day as a spirit hopefully.<p>

The two continued on their day of usual appointments, Spectra trying to get students as miserable today as possible. Jazz didn't approve of it at all, but knew Spectra would need her youth today more than she would ever in the future. Soon enough it was time for the last student to see Spectra for the final time...Daniel Fenton.

"Hello Daniel. Have a seat. Jazz, for family confidentiality will you please wait in the hall?"

"Um...ok..." Jazz said. Danny Took a seat silently.

"Danny, we have a few things to discuss."

"Let me guess, I'm a geek loser with lane friends and the world would be better off if I never existed?"

"Close, but that's not what I wanted to speak to you about. Danny, I know."

"Know what?"

"You're half ghost."

"Pftt, For a psychiatrist you sure are crazy," Danny said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. Spectra sensed it automatically and knew she struck fear in him.

"You can lie to me all you want. But if you don't tell your family about this, it might not end well for you. I won't tell your family, patient confidentiality and such, but secret matters like this tend not to pan out well for the individual involved. Well that's all I have to say really. You're free to go."

'How did she know?' Danny thought to himself. He was also beginning to feel guilty about not telling his parents or sister about the accident. But it was for the best right? His parents would've experimented on him...but Jazz was always good at keeping secrets. Danny's head was in overload, and Spectra was loving it.

After he left the office as a depressed mess, feeling a bit of remorse for never telling his parents or sister, Principal Ishiyama came in.

"Miss Spectra, we have a small get together planned in the faculty lounge after school for you. If you're done for today you could head there now."

"As fun as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. I actually had plans going on shortly after school and didn't want to be late. However since you're here, I'd like to speak with you. Jazz, would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes. This is a personal matter."

"Sure thing Miss Spectra."

After Jazz left the room, Spectra began speaking to the principal.

"Ok here's the thing, I have a niece moving to the area this weekend. She was always home schooled. I've tried finding her personal records, but can't seem to find them anywhere. She wanted to start on Monday, so can we work something out here?"

"Well it is rather unorthodox for a student to come here without any prior records. But seeing as how you took a week out of your busy schedule to examine the students...I suppose...I could pull a few strings and let her slide in. What grade would she be in anyway?"

"Tenth, she's sixteen. In all honesty she reminds me of Jazmine Fenton. I have a feeling if you were to put her in Jazz's classes she'd progress just as fast as any other student."

"Paperwork shouldn't be too hard to fill out, what's her name?"

"Penelope Spectra. Yes the same as mine. Her mother wanted her to progress through life as well as I was at that time, so she assumed naming her after me would ensure her success. So far it's worked out well enough. Just prepare a file and schedule for her on Monday and she'll be here,"

"Normally I wouldn't allow this, but you have a perfect record so I'll take your word that she's a good, hardworking student who doesn't get into trouble, has no criminal record, has no critical health or mental problems, and is an essentially normal person. I'll get to work on creating her file today. By the way what ever happened to your assistant?"

"We had our differences, he left town. Jazz took over as his replacement and it's worked out great overall."

"Good to hear she made the most of her week. I bet this job shadowing did her a world of difference."

"Oh I would guarantee that. We learned a lot from each other. Well it seems there's only a few minutes left for the day, mind if I take off early?"

"Go ahead Penelope. I'll begin processing your niece's paperwork today, just tell her to stop by the office."

"Thank you."

As Spectra began to leave the office, she motioned for Jazz to come with her. She missed all her classes for the week, leaving a few minutes early wouldn't hurt. Jazz followed her to the car. As they drove to Fenton Works, Penelope decided to ask Jazz a question.

"So Jazz, how exactly do we start this? I mean I doubt your parents will simply let you take an experiment of theirs without heavy questioning," Spectra inquired.

"It's simpler than you think. There's a science convention on the outskirts of Washington D.C. this weekend. Every year they go in hopes of raising awareness of ghost hunting benefits...they aren't taken too seriously. They left probably a few hours ago, meaning I could sneak in and get the Fenton Converter and be out without them ever knowing."

"Always thinking ahead aren't you Jazz? Sounds like a plan. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can pick up where we left off."

That last statement was enough to drive Jazz's mind into the blissful state she loved. The two shortly arrived in front of Fenton Works.

"Penelope...what if this doesn't work as planned?"

"What do you mean Jazz?"

"I was listening to your conversation today with Principal Ishiyama. She's expecting a sixteen year old on Monday. What if you are stuck at your college age if this idea does work?"

"Jazz I was nineteen when I started college. No one should be able to tell the difference between my ages. Although I might have slightly larger boobs than most of the girls that way, no one should be suspicious."

"What about your voice? Won't it sound too similar to your own?"

"People in the same family can sound the same. With the same last name, no one really will pay it any mind."

"Ok. I'll run in quickly and we can go back to your place."

Jazz got out of the car and proceeded to unlock the front door to Fenton Works. No one was there as planned...perfect. She went down to the basement to get the invention. While something to turn a ghost into a living being might have been the hit of the convention, her parents wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands of some stranger.

At first Jazz was stumped. The usual spot on the desk where it resided was empty.

'Mom and dad wouldn't have taken it...would they?' Jazz thought. That is, until she saw a note:

Dear kids, the anti-ghost weapons are in the locked cupboard. If you need them, the combination is 24-20-19. See you on Sunday! Mom and Dad

"Well...only one way to find out if they took them," Jazz said before entering the combination to the digital lock. Surely enough, there it was. One batch of syringes was labeled 'original' and another was 'new'. She took one of each, hoping her parents wouldn't notice the empty spots. Some of the notes about the mixtures and research were also enclosed. Jazz quickly scanned over it.

"Hmmm...if these calculations are correct, the new one is just time based lasting only 24 hours. The original one seems to have no time limit. Guess I can put that one away," she said to herself before putting the new one back in it's holder. She then locked the cupboard and went to leave Fenton Works when she was stopped by Danny.

"Oh hey Danny. What are you doing home, I thought you were going back to Sam's place for a game-a-thon of Doomed again?"

"I am. I'm just gonna grab some clothes. Where are you going?"

"Uh Miss Spectra wanted me to meet her niece. She's new in town and starting Casper High on Monday. So I'm gonna go meet her and maybe hang out with her today."

"Brain surgeon Jazz making actual friends, and socializing? The world must be coming to an end."

"Danny, quit it. I'm helping a new girl get used to the area and give her a new friend here. Studies show that-"

"How come I should've known this would be some psychological based reason? Guess I should call you Therapist Jazz instead. Anyway I'll just stay over at Sam's all weekend, I'll be back Sunday evening," Danny said before going up to his room.

'So immature and thoughtless. At least he bought the story,' Jazz thought silently and headed out to the car.

After she got in, Penelope began to drive back to her house.

"Any luck Jazz?"

"I found it Penelope. Danny started giving me a hard time in there, but he won't even be around all weekend. So let's go back to your place."

"Great to hear Jazz, hopefully this works as planned. But you said something about your brother Danny...perhaps there's something you should know about him."

"What's that?"

"Well...I can't think of any better phrasing so...he's half ghost."

"What?"

"Jazz, your brother is a half ghost, half human hybrid."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know how well you'd take the fact I'm a ghost, let alone your own brother keeping it a secret from you. "

"How do you know?"

"He's the talk of the Ghost Zone. Bertrand was fighting him for fun earlier this week even."

"Do my parents know?"

"I doubt that, from what I hear they'd have ripped him apart by now for science."

"Well I guess it does explain his disappearances and bizarre behavior. Do you know how it happened?"

"My guess would be your brother was trying to show off with the portal to impress Sam or someone... Anyway, an accident happened altering his DNA, and now he's Danny Phantom. Those little friends of his Sam and Tucker help him fight ghosts as well."

"I...I...I don't know what to say. It was one thing for you to withhold the fact that you were a ghost from me. But Danny's my flesh and blood brother, we never keep secrets from each other...even his friends know," Jazz said with sadness in her voice.

"Perhaps he just trusts them more than you. Just act like you don't know until he divulges it to you."

Jazz nodded silently.

'But I'm his sister...why wouldn't he trust me...' Jazz thought, frowning at the thought that her brother trusts her with nothing.

The two continued their drive. It only took about fifteen minutes to get back there. By the time they got there Jazz's gloomy mood improved as she remembered the plan. Today...her and Penelope would be together finally.

**In Spectra's bedroom**

"Ok let's get started. First off, take off your clothes, it will be easier to see your aging process and where to inject you when you're not wearing anything."

"Simple enough. Plus I would like to see my younger body again. I can't say I ever aged more then a few years to make my image look better," Spectra said quickly undressing.

"Now you'll need to age down."

Spectra nodded silently and began to emit a low glow around her body. Her very fine lines and wrinkles disappeared from her face as she started her reverse aging process. Her skin and complexity looked like that of a sixteen year old beauty queen. Her breasts stayed essentially the same, emerging at around a C cup. Her body mostly stayed the same. She retained her hourglass figure and signature red hair. Her voice stayed the same as well. However she shrunk a few inches, but only down to Jazz's height.

"Wow Penelope, even at sixteen you looked great!" Jazz said, taking in the sight of the now sixteen year old Penelope.

"Thank you Jazz, I always tried to look my best, and I developed very nicely at that time. Alright...let's do this."

"Are you sure about this Penelope?"

"I love you Jazz and I know you love me. That's enough to convince me living is worth a second chance. Do it."

"Well...ok...but first give me your wrist."

"Why?"

"Just a quick test. All living things have a pulse. I'm seeing if ghosts have one," she said taking Spectra's wrist. Jazz slightly frowned at the feeling.

"Sorry Penelope, I guess ghosts don't have pulses."

Spectra frowned as well, but looked up at Jazz with a smile and said, "Don't feel bad Jazz. If this works I'll have one, and a second chance at life. Not many others can say they get one of those. Now inject the serum into me."

Jazz nodded and quickly remembered her father's method...directly in the middle of the ghost. Spectra shut her eyes and laid down on the bed, ready to hopefully embrace her lover with a living body. She was being given a second chance at life, at love. This time it was going to go right.

Jazz pushed the needle directly into Penelope's chest. She gasped from the sudden piercing into her chest. She then proceeded to inject the serum into Spectra, causing her to flinch, and pulled the syringe out of her.

Penelope's breathing become faster and ragged. She began to tremble and convulse on the bed, worrying Jazz. The girl feared that she ended her love's existence. The very thing that would have put them together driving them apart...

After about fifteen seconds Spectra stopped moving suddenly. Jazz looked at her chest and noticed that she was breathing normally now. A thin smile spread across Penelope's lips.

"Penelope...?"

"Jazz...I...I think it worked," Spectra said weakly as she tried sitting up. Jazz took Penelope's wrist again. She had a pulse now.

Penelope Spectra was alive again.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and check back for the next chapter, things heat up for the PxJ coupling.<p>

-Phantom of the Asylum


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, done. I have been too busy lately. Plus the university work has been piling up...so yeah been busy beyond belief. The couple finally become a bit more...active in this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Jazz quickly grabbed Spectra and held her in a powerful hug. She noticed her skin felt...warm. Normally when they would have hugged or anything she felt a slight chill...as if a cool breeze blew by.<p>

Penelope got up, she felt still a bit light headed from the transformation. After that passed and she could stand on her own, she gave her body a quick once over. Her faint glow was gone. Her skin looked a bit less pale. Her skin, so warm. And...a heartbeat finally...

"Well I have a pulse, look human, I believe the Fenton Converter was a complete success. So what do you think of the living Penelope Spectra?"

Jazz stood up to Spectra, took a step back and relished in the sight of the beauty in front of her. She thought Spectra looked good as a ghost adult, even though bodily changes were minimal Jazz thought she looked even better.

"Penelope...you're gorgeous. Even at my age you were perfection.

"Jazz...I'm alive. This is great! Even the aging effects worked perfectly. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for this...I love you Jazz. "

"I love you too Penelope.

"Now let's try my body out tonight."

"So soon?"

"My first night alive in 20 years. It's a night to truly remember. Let's make it completely unforgettable for either us," Spectra said, grabbing Jazz's hand and leading her to the bed.

Jazz was nervous, but extremely eager. It was her first sexual encounter with a human female, one her age at that. Spectra was already naked, but Jazz was still fully clothed. Before anything else, Penelope quickly stripped her down taking care to help Jazz feel as sexy as possible.

Jazz compared her body to Spectra's. They seemed mostly the same. Penelope's breasts were a bit larger, but Jazz saw no reason to complain there.

Penelope could sense Jazz's nervousness still. She slowly placed her right hand behind Jazz's head and brought her closer for an intense kiss. Jazz was seeing stars all the while, it was just that memorable. The two continued with their battle of the tongues for about a full minute, until they needed to break for air.

'Even that was incredible. A simple kiss feels a lot better as a human that it does as a ghost,' Penelope thought.

That sensuous kiss gave Jazz all the confidence she needed as she laid on the bed, letting Spectra total control.

Penelope started by bending over Jazz, continuing their make out session. Jazz held her eyes closed, Spectra let hers slightly open to capture Jazz's full enjoyment of the kiss.

'She's really enjoying this tonight. I guess the human element must be working on both ends," Spectra thought.

Spectra stopped the session, leaving Jazz to wonder why it ended...until she felt a familiar set of lips slowly kissing the left side of her neck, and continuing down. She felt Spectra stop at her left breast.

Penelope began licking her nipple, letting her tongue's swift movements bring shudders of pleasure over Jazz.

"Oh right there Penelope, don't stop. It feels so good!"

She followed the instructions and continued her nipple tongue tease while bringing her left hand up to fondle Jazz's right breast. She gasped when she felt Penelope pinch her other nipple.

'Her breasts are just so fun to play with! And she loves it...' Spectra thought.

Jazz felt her stop abruptly.

"Aw, why'd you stop?"

"You have great boobs Jazz, but let's get to something that I know you'll enjoy more."

"Really? Like what?"

Spectra didn't reply. Instead her hand went down to Jazz's vagina...

"Oh Jazz, you're so wet already," Spectra said, seeing how aroused Jazz was.

"I know...that's normal right?"

"It just shows I've been doing a great job of pleasing you."

Spectra slowly inserted her index finger into Jazz...

"Ow! Not so far Penelope."

'She still has her hymen...she really is a virgin.'

"Jazz, your hymen's getting in the way. So I'm going to break your hymen. Now this will hurt for a little while, but then it will feel great. This is something you won't regret."

"Well...I suppose so, go ahead Penelope. If there was anyone who should break it, it should be the woman I love."

"Take a deep breath and...release"

Jazz inhaled deeply, while Penelope prepared to insert her middle and index fingers to fully penetrate Jazz. At the signal, Jazz exhaled and felt a sharp pain similar to that of a bee sting. She gave a mild shriek from the flash of pain. Her hymen was broken, and now she felt a bit of freedom. She noticed that Spectra was now soothingly moving her fingers in and out of her vagina.

"Now, doesn't this feel better?"

"Ooh...much better..."

She placed her left thumb on Jazz's clit while her right hand's fingers were still thrusting in and out of her dripping pussy.

"Ohh...don't stop...right there...ahhhhhhh!"

All the stimulation drove Jazz into a toe curling orgasm that she was loving. Jazz came fast, but hard. She had never had anything like Spectra's magic fingers in her before, not to mention it was only her second orgasm.

Spectra continued her fingering even as Jazz was practically begging for a break from the pleasure. Tonight wasn't about taking things slow though, it was about passion, about love.

Jazz was completely exhausted. Her inexperience left her recovery time to be quite high. Penelope could have multiple orgasms in a single night and still be ready to go.

She removed her fingers after she had forced a second orgasm out of Jazz, who immediately fell back in exhaustion and went to sleep.

'I wouldn't have minded a good fingering myself, but Jazz gave me this body. Getting her to a new level of pleasure was only just one way to repay her. Plus she looks so cute when she's asleep,' Spectra thought.

She just stared at the sleeping form of Jazz nude. Spectra snuggled up next to her and fell asleep as well.

The two awoke in the morning. Spectra looked at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. It was blank.

"Dammit. Guess the power's been shut off. Well Jazz, it looks like we're in a house without power. Any suggestions?"

Jazz was still a bit groggy, but could think clearly.

"What about my place? We don't have to worry about the house's defense systems now that you're human. Plus it's Saturday, and Danny won't be home all day. You know...it might be a good day to get some new clothes at the mall since I don't think you have any regular teen clothes."

"Sounds great. Think your parents would mind me moving in?"

"If they think it deals with my future in psychology, aka your 'aunt' putting in a good word for me down the road, then they shouldn't have a problem with it. They might let you sleep in my room, or the OP Center possibly."

"Well a place with running water, lights, electricity, and heating sounds great to me. Whenever I was a ghost I didn't need those things to survive. I didn't even need to eat. Which reminds me...I'm famished. Let's go grab some food, then hit the mall. From there we'll come back here, pack up whatever we need, and head to your house."

"Great. I think Nasty Burger has their 'Breakfast Burger' combo still on sale. Not exactly healthy, but for a quick bite in the morning it's alright."

"Mmmm...anything sounds good right about now. Let's go!" Spectra exclaimed, throwing Jazz her clothes while gathering up her own.

After the two were dressed they headed to the car.

"Penelope, maybe I should drive. You don't have a license."

"Ugh...guess I need to take the driver's exam again. Think Tucker might be able to make a fake ID sometime?"

"Hm...maybe. Next time I see him I'll ask," Jazz said, getting into the driver's seat.

The two arrived at the Nasty Burger after a short drive. They sat down at a booth when they received their order. For the most part, it was a good, quiet meal. That is, until they had some unexpected company...Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan. Just another gathering of the A-listers.

"Hey Jazz, so who's this?" Paulina asked.

"This is Penelope Spectra. She's new and starting Casper High on Monday."

"Wait...Spectra? Wasn't that the name of the freaky counselor at school? That bitch said I was going to be a failure in life" Dash said. Penelope wasn't amused.

"That's my aunt you dumb jock," Spectra snapped back.

"Whatever. Hey Jazz, wanna help me study tonight?"

"The last time I tried helping you, all you did was flirt. You didn't learn anything! Besides I'm going to show Penelope around Amity Park today and some of the night sights."

"Figures you'd make the new kid uncool before she even got to the school," Dash said.

"Wow you have a lot of anger. I'm guessing some mild roid rage, or are you just trying to hide the fact you come up short?"

Dash fell silent, Kwan and Star started laughing, and Paulina decided to stand up for the fallen jock.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're already on my bad side."

"I'm not sure if I'd want to be on your good side. I'm guessing you're the cheerleading captain right? You seem to be that kind of stuck up, shallow, snob who will do anything and anyone to get what she wants," Spectra said calmly.

Paulina was fuming and stormed out of the restaurant. The others followed after her.

"Not even in the school yet and you've already stood up to Paulina. Penelope, you are awesome!"

Penelope smiled and blushed at the comment.

"It was easy enough, I knew her personality already."

"Well whatever the case is, she needed that."

"Heh, yeah she seemed positively pissed. Let's finish eating, then we can hit the mall."

"Sounds good Penelope."

* * *

><p>End Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Well I'm trying my best to write this story...but I'm strapped for time. Which sucks. So updates aren't gonna be a weekly thing anymore. I try to write chapters about 7 pages long in word, so the whole "too short chapters" thing is avoided (plus I feel longer chapters make a story easier to follow than a lot of small ones as it flows better). But this down time has been giving me ideas for future chapters, some things I feel readers will like.<p>

SxJ...still going strong! Aight, I'm out for now, check back for an update. Rock on guys.

-Phantom of the Asylum


	8. Chapter 8

Update time is here! Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry about the time gap...college is killing me...

Death Eater: Glad you enjoyed the story so far. I tried to make it one of those "what next?" stories, the kind you can't put down. Sounds like I did just that ;)

aslan: thanks

Onto the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>Spectra and Jazz finished their meal and proceeded to Amity Park Mall. Jazz wanted to get some new clothes for Penelope, who wanted to look for something for Jazz in return.<p>

"Well here we are Penelope, the mall."

"I haven't been to one of these in ages."

"You're in for a real treat then. Most teens usually hang out with their friends in there, I just go to shop alone. It's nice to not go into the mall by myself."

"Jazz, we'll always be together. I love you."

"I love you too Penelope," Jazz said. She then gave Penelope a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mmm...so where do we go first?"

"Depends. How do you like to dress?"

"Well I always liked the basics, but a few graphic tees and maybe a few accessories could help my look. My suit and skirt are nice, but I'd like something a bit more relaxed," Penelope said. Her current wardrobe only consisted of the suit she wore last week, so this morning she wore only her button down shirt and skirt. It gave off a mildly different look.

"Then let's go to KD Nickel's, then to Epic Subject. They have some nice clothes at KDN, and Epic Subject has a few things you might be interested in."

"Then onward to the mall!"

"Wait, I don't have much money, how do we pay for this?"

"I was paid in advance at Casper High. Cashed the check and had the money all week. Never know when you'll need emergency funds."

"Very clever."

The two got out of the car and went into the mall. First, some regular clothes. They wouldn't impress, but Penelope liked a more relaxed look. Something a bit like Jazz, but with her own twist.

As they went into the store, Penelope saw the first thing she had to have.

"Jazz look! What a nice long sleeve shirt...and its from Lynn Byron, she made my suit," Spectra said inspecting the garment. It was a red long sleeve shirt with a V-neck. It was perfect for her, and matched her hair. A white shirt under it would give her a similar look to her old self.

They went around the tops, looking at various shirts and outwear. Spectra found a few thing's she liked. Jazz then had a suggestion.

"Let's check out some...do you like khakis or jeans?"

"Between the two, khakis. But I prefer a skirt. So let's check out those, then grab some pants for when it's cold."

Penelope found some new skirts in different colors. She always liked showing off her legs, pants would just hide them. And if the mood would ever catch her around, she could just snake her hand up her thigh.

Feeling satisfied Spectra had enough clothes for a while, she took her to the checkout. The bill was nearly $300, but Spectra charged $30 an hour at Casper High. Working five eight-hour days, she made over $1,000.

The next stop was Epic Subject, a store specializing in music, gothic, and pop culture clothes. It was there that Spectra ran into a bit of trouble in her mind.

"They have a lot of band shirts here. Lets see...Dumpty Humpty, Silver Flash, Distressed, N-Rage, The Beets, Ember McLain-"

"Wait, who was that last one?"

"Ember McLain. I haven't heard of her, but it's a shirt for something called Remember. No idea if that's a song, or album, or tour, or what."

'That's Ember alright. Guess she's spreading her name sooner than her tour starts. And its Saturday, meaning it's the night Kitty, Ember, and I get together. What if they come looking for me? They can't, they have no idea about Jazz. But what if they do find us, how will Jazz react to knowing they're like girlfriends?' Penelope's head was in overload. Should she introduce her old friends to Jazz?

'Maybe it would be best to be upfront with this matter. She took me being a ghost quite well.'

But her thoughts would have to wait. After seeing nothing that really appealed to her, she decided her and Jazz should look around the mall. On the first look about halfway through the mall, she spotted a store done in mostly pink, the sign read 'Debbie's Secret'.

Looking through the windows, it was apparent this was just the store she was hoping to find...a lingerie store.

'Jazz needs to loosen up. Perhaps feeling a bit sexier might help her confidence,'she thought to herself.

"Hey Jazz, let's go here."

"Um...I don't know-"

"Come on, I need some new underwear...and maybe we can find something for you while we're there."

"I really don't wear the 'sexy' kind of clothes, under or outer wear."

"You have a great body Jazz. Live a little and show it off. And who else but me will see it really?"

"No one I guess..."

"So you have nothing to be ashamed of. Come on Jazz, for me? Plus it might make our nights a bit more...kinky. ," Spectra said with a wink.

"Oh alright. But only because I love you."

"Great!" Penelope exclaimed, pulling Jazz into the store.

The two began browsing various displays. Jazz still felt uncomfortable in the store. She felt as though she were too young to be here. No one except her, Spectra, and the woman at the checkout were in the store at the time, which made her ease up a bit.

Spectra bypassed a mannequin of a woman in stockings and began to think.

'Fishnets...I always liked them on Kitty. I wonder if Jazz might enjoy wearing them...'

"Jazz, why don't you try some stockings? I bet you'd look...delicious in them," Penelope said, giving Jazz a seductive smile.

"Hmm...do you really think they'd look good on me?"

"Oh absolutely, they give your legs a sexy look while still revealing plenty of skin. They'd be perfect for you!"

"Al-Alright then," Jazz stammered, a bit uneasy about the hosiery choice, but since it made Penelope happy perhaps it was a good choice.

Jazz and Penelope proceeded to see the rest of the store, getting Jazz a few new things for her wardrobe. Penelope also began picking out new things for herself, who said Jazz got to have all the fun?

Satisfied with the new lingerie, they proceeded to the checkout.

**-Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone**

Kitty and Ember were discussing their now missing friend.

"Kitty, where's Spectra? Thought she'd be back last night. Our Saturday night in will be short one girl without her."

"Don't know Em. I mean she said she was going to Amity Park. Why she hasn't returned yet is beyond me."

"I say we check it out. Hey look, there's that freak of an assistant. HEY BERTRAND!" Ember yelled, spotting the homosexual dwarf.

"What?"

"Where's Spectra?" Ember asked.

"Well I don't know. That girl Jazz has her all to herself. She told me to leave, so I've been causing havoc and such around Amity Park, then came back-."

"Wait, who's Jazz?" Kitty asked.

"The halfa's sister. She's infatuated with her, I don't get it. I mean it's like the girl just took over Spectra's mind."

"Soooo...Spectra fell for a human? What the hell is she thinking? Maybe it's a trap from that ghost boy dipstick. He got Penelope to fall in love with Jazz I bet," Ember voiced.

"I have no idea Ember. Maybe she just fell for Jazz. I suppose stranger things have happened. I'm all for romance and true love, but Penelope isn't even alive. Plus...I'd miss our Saturday night hangouts without her."

"Agreed there. No boyfriend means no sex, and going solo just...well it gets boring and lonely. Getting together with you and Penelope is the only way I can get any relief."

"I feel the same way. Johnny...well...he's terrible in bed...he's just too lazy to have sex. He says 'hey Kitty, I'll lay on the bed and you straddle me.' He's useless. I say we find Penelope and at least see what's up. We can then get her back."

"That settles it, we're going to Amity Park."

**-Back with Jazz and Penelope**

"So Penelope, let's move you out of that old house and into Fenton Works,"

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Won't they object to suddenly having someone new move into their house?"

"I thought about that, but mom and dad have been working on new inventions, plus they want me to succeed in life, so having the niece of an actual therapist move into the house might be perfect," Jazz said.

"I see your point. Can't say I had anything really worthwhile intact house besides mine and Maddie's college files. Let's just grab them and head to your house."

'That's right...I've been meaning to look around the house for some of mom's old college stuff...' Jazz thought.

After a short drive back to Spectra's house, they retrieved the files.

"Penelope, you're like an exact copy of your college self. Won't my mom think you look familiar?"

"Well people always can look familiar. Your mother probably forgot what I looked like entirely whenever I went into the hospital..." Spectra said, with a look of sadness in her eyes at her memories of the past.

"Her loss is our gain, Penelope. You're smart, caring, beautiful, and we have a lot in common it seems. We make a great couple."

That seemed to cheer Penelope up a bit.

"Thank you Jazz. While she did hurt me, it's in the past. Now let's get your place."

**-Later at Fenton Works**

Spectra and Jazz entered the house. She began showing Penelope around, deciding to end the tour at her bedroom.

"So this is the home of the ghost hunters and a halfa...very nice place."

"It's nice, and Danny won't be home until tomorrow night. The same goes for my parents."

Penelope looked at Jazz and formed a sly grin.

"Feeling aroused already Jazz? Mmm...I love your erotic side."

"Well I have you to thank for it all Penelope. If it weren't for you..."

"Shhh...let's keep the romantic mood going."

* * *

><p>End Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>Another new development in the saga. What are Ember and Kitty going to do? Break the couple up? Gotta keep reading to find out.<p>

To clarify a few things: this is an alternative root from "My Brother's Keeper" (well...the time period anyway), Kitty and Ember weren't introduced for a few episodes, so they don't know Danny's friends or family...just the fact he's half ghost half human. And they never said Kitty, Ember, and Spectra weren't friends before GNO.

-Phantom of the Asylum


	9. Chapter 9

College is out and so is the new chapter. Enjoy guys.

Thanks for the continued support, comments, favorites, and re-reads. Checked the story stats, saw 44 in one day...in December with no recent updates, knowing my supporters are that dedicated or just plain interested means a lot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>Jazz led Penelope to her bed. Just as they were getting undressed, a new presence arrived down in the lab.<p>

"Alright if what Bertrand said was true, then they should be here. Let's start looking around," Ember said.

Kitty and Ember quickly spread through the house, looking in each room. They met up outside of Jazz's room.

"This is the only room we haven't checked...wait...I hear voices...that's Spectra. Let's go," Kitty said, then her and Ember phased through the wall into the room.

They came across Penelope and Jazz, strip teasing for each other...but now Penelope was...human?

"Uhh...Spectra, what happened to you?"

Jazz yelled out of fright of the invading voices and tried covering up. Spectra was surprised they found her...an explanation was in order.

"Ember! Let me explain."

"Yeah...I'm confused..." Kitty added.

"Penelope, who are these ghosts?" Jazz asked still a bit shaken, not startled at the ghosts, but rather at the intruders in general.

"Jazz, this is Ember and Kitty. My best friends in the Ghost Zone."

"Why are they here?"

"Spectra and us get together on Saturday nights for a little...girls night in. We got concerned after she never came back from her week as a therapist at some high school," Kitty stated.

"Well you see...this is a long, complicated story. Jazz was to assist me while I worked as a way to further her education in psychology. Over the course of a few days we became close and bonded. She wanted to know about my past, so we retrieved my records from the college. We would later find out the girl who broke my heart in college is actually Jazz's mom. I gave Jazz her first intimate moments and helped her realize her true sexual nature. I told her I was a ghost, but she took that news well and offered a suggestion...a serum her parents designed to turn ghosts back into their living forms. I was given an injection of it and was amazed at the results. Since then we've been inseparable," Penelope said.

"So...does this mean our Saturday nights together are done?" Kitty said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Jazz, if I may make a suggestion...why don't we have Ember and Kitty join us tonight?"

"What?" Jazz asked.

"We always had fun together, so why break the ritual? I really think you'll enjoy it."

"I don't know know about this...but if they're your friends and it will be fun, sounds great!" Jazz said, trying to get comfortable with the idea. She finally stopped trying to cover herself.

"Thanks for the offer Penelope, but I think we'll leave the new couple some time to get acquainted. Count us in next week for sure," Ember said with a wink. With that, her and Kitty left Jazz and Penelope.

"We'll see you girls then," replied Penelope.

"Now Jazz, where were we..." she said, pulling Jazz's lips towards her own.

'Jazz is really getting into this. She will be absolutely trilled next weekend when Kitty goes after her own kitty...she always drove me up the wall...' Penelope thought to herself just before breaking the kiss.

"Jazz, go put on your fishnets. I've been dying to see you in them all day."

"Sure thing, just give me a few minutes...I've never really worn something like this before," Jazz said, stepping into the bathroom to surprise Penelope all at once.

"It's simple Jazz, just put them on like pants, but be careful so that you don't rip them."

Jazz slipped the first stocking on her right foot, trying to be as careful as possible. She slowly eased it up her leg. She began to feel the material hug her body, but giving it complete room to breathe. As the band of the first stocking wrapped around her thigh, she saw what Spectra was talking about.

'Wow, this thing really shows off my leg nicely. Kitty must like that look too since she wore them,' Jazz thought to herself. She prepared the next stocking, ready to see herself in a new way.

Once it was on she couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror. The crisscross pattern that adorned her legs, traveled from her toes to the tops of her thighs. She was ready and walked out to show off her newfound beauty to Spectra.

"Oh Jazz, those stockings are driving me mad. I knew your legs would look perfect in those," Penelope said, walking over to Jazz. She kneeled down and put her left hand on Jazz's right shin, slowly tracing her fingertips up to the band.

"You were right, they show off the perfect amount of skin. I actually feel, dare I say it, sexy."

"That's definitely how I would describe you."

Spectra, still on the ground, raised her hands to give Jazz's breasts some much deserved affection. She playfully pulled at her nipples, something she knew Jazz loved to have done to her.

"Penelope I have an idea for tonight...lie down on the bed. Tonight's your night."

"Oh?"

"Just rest against the headboard...I'll do the rest."

Spectra was slightly taken back by this sudden burst of confidence from Jazz. She had always been so...shy, so modest.

'I guess she just needed the confidence to know she looked sexy to break free,' Penelope thought as she did what Jazz said.

As soon as she was positioned, Jazz slowly climbed onto the bed and up to Spectra. She put her hand onto the back of Penelope's head and pulled her in for a lip lock. The kiss didn't last long, but Jazz decided some mild foreplay was the best way to start an evening alone.

Jazz continued kissing her way down Penelope's body, listening intently to her small moans of pleasure. She reached her target finally, but decided to check one thing...

"My Penelope you sure are soaked...feeling the need for an orgasm already?"

"You know I am. Stop making me wait!"

"If you insist..."

She suddenly inserted two fingers into Spectra, lubricated by her own juices. She began moving them back and forth, continually hearing Penelope moan and groan in pleasure.

"Don't stop Jazz...I'm almost there...I'm almost there...I'm...there! Ahhhh!"

Penelope screamed in pleasure as Jazz found her G-spot finally. Jazz noticed something...she squirted as she came this time.

'Women can squirt? Mom must have been really sketchy with the whole sex talk. Need to remember to talk to Penelope about this later,' Jazz thought.

She noticed Penelope no longer breathing heavily, but instead softly and in a rhythmic pattern. She fell asleep.

"She must be a bit more sensitive down there now. Oh well...there's always another night. Goodnight my love," Jazz said aloud, then kissed Penelope's forehead in a caring way that made her smile in her sleep.

Jazz picked up the comforter, still in stockings, and laid down next to Penelope for a well deserved rest.

The two awoke the next morning. Jazz took care in removing her fishnets as she dressed for the day. Her parents were coming home today, and explaining why she had such clothing now wasn't on her to-do list. Spectra took a quick shower, feeling mildly sticky from last night.

The two met in the kitchen, Jazz made some toast for breakfast.

"Hey Penelope, I had an idea for us to do today."

"What's up?"

"I wanted to look through some closets to find my mom's old college stuff. Want to help?"

"Slammin'. Any reason why?"

"Well...I've kind of been interested in seeing if there was anything left of you in her things.

"It's expected that you might be curious about her side of the events. I've been wondering the same thing actually, just to see if she kept one of the gifts I gave her."

"Gifts?"

"I gave her a few small things, like this teddy bear dressed as Einstein. He was just something odd the university's book store had for sale one day. She really liked that bear. I believe she called him Bearbert Einstein."

"...Mom gave me that bear when I was young..."

"Oh..."

Penelope wasn't sure how to take that. Was Maddie finding a reason to keep a part of her around? Or was it just an inexpensive way to get rid of a toy she forgot why she even had...

"Well, let's get to looking. Might be fun to find she kept something else around," Penelope said.

Jazz and Penelope started in the downstairs's closet first. The attic was converted to the Op Center a while ago and the basement was the lab, so the selection of places to find boxes of old mementos was kind of limited.

The search through the first closet turned up empty. Her and Danny's closets wouldn't have them in there. So her parents' bedroom closet was the last place left.

"Nothing...guess she must've gotten rid of her old college stuff," Jazz said.

"Hm...why don't we look where we eliminated? Danny's room, your room, the basement, then the Op Center."

"Nowhere else to look, might as well try it at least."

The two started in Danny's room. Unsurprisingly, nothing aside from his old action figures, comics, and pictures of Paulina were to be discovered.

"How many pictures of Paulina does Danny have?" Penelope asked, after finding a sixth hidden picture of the girl.

"Looks like Danny's been doing some...editing..." Jazz said, handing Penelope a few pictures of Paulina's head cropped onto swimsuit models' bodies. As she dug deeper she found the odder ones...where Paulina was on a fully nude model in a seductive pose, to where she was one the body of a dominatrix, to one with her head on a topless pregnant woman.

"Well, this is getting creepy to say the least. I'm actually afraid to know why he has those," Spectra said.

"It's more disturbing to me...I'm his sister!"

Spectra was trying to suppress her laughter now. Just the thought of Danny...

"I can tell you're about to laugh...just get it over-" Jazz was interrupted with Penelope's outburst of laughter. Soon enough the laughing spread and Jazz started snickering at thought of Danny masturbating to Photoshopped pictures of Paulina.

"Even you have to admit the thought of him mast...hahaha...mast...haha..." Spectra started but couldn't finish due to her laughing. By this time Jazz was almost crying due to her own laughter. The two finally calmed down.

"Oh Danny...I really worry about you sometimes," Jazz said, "Ok enough messing around, let's go through my room."

"Please tell me you don't have any hidden photo stashes like that."

"No way!"

And so began the search through Jazz's room. Her room was pretty organized and uncluttered. A few old boxes of small clothes and books were in her closet, along with her wardrobe. But just like Danny's room, they unloaded the closet in hopes of finding something overlooked.

"Jazz, why is the drywall cut here?"

"What?"

"Look closely, you can see a small rim here that's not entirely flat with the wall. Someone cut away a section and replaced it, then just put some glue and paint over it. Run downstairs and get a knife, I'm doubting this was general home repair," Penelope said. Jazz went downstairs to get a knife to cut away the wall and returned shortly.

"Let's see what's behind wall number one..." Jazz said as she started cutting into the wall.

Surely enough, there was something hidden in the wall. It was a foot tall cubic cardboard box sealed in duct tape. Whatever was in there wasn't supposed to see the light of day for a long, long time. Jazz quickly cut the box open, eager to see if it was the box they were looking for. She moved the flaps back...they gasped in unison.

"Penelope...we found it."

On top was a framed picture of Maddie and Spectra together wearing University of Wisconsin shirts. They looked so happy. Removing the picture off the pile revealed several other surprising items. The first thing they came across was a newspaper clipping...

_Hospital Suicide Ends Life of Local College Student_

_Penelope Spectra,19, jumped from her hospital room window last night at approximately 2:00am. Her doctors said she was on her way to making a full recovery after being struck by a car in November. An apparent reason for her suicide is unknown._

"She...she...remembered me...but she still never visited...she never loved me..."

"Shh...Penelope, I love you. That's all that matters,"

Penelope embraced Jazz in a strong hold and silently cried into her shoulder. Her tears weren't of the sorrow from thinking about Maddie, or seeing her clipping, but of the fact that she had someone to love.

They began to look through the box. Mostly it contained photographs of Jack and Maddie, and a few objects with the University of Wisconsin logo on them. They found one bent in half.

"I remember this day, Maddie just met him and wanted us in a group photo..."

Unbending the edge revealed Penelope just as she thought. She looked so happy in that picture. Penelope didn't want to see anything else in that box.

"Jazz, I won't be blunt. As much as I love misery, I hate it when it's self inflicted. It's just...these memories...the heartbreak...I really don't want to look any further."

"It's ok Penelope. You have a new life. While my mom might haunt your memories, I live in your mind and dreams, bringing a source of light into the cruel, dark abyss she created. You'll never suffer through that depression again, I promise."

* * *

><p>End Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>And so ends another captivating chapter. I'm working on updates as soon as I can. This story can go on for a while. I have new, random ideas everyday that break down into smaller, better ideas.<p>

So to my loyal readers, I say thank you for being patient (and for some, continuing to re-read the story, gives me motivation to finish another chapter).

And I'll also say Happy Holidays to everyone (damn political correctness...) if I don't have a new chapter up by then.

-Phantom of the Asylum


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9's debut day the highest amount of views that BTTD (Behind the Therapist's Door - abbreviated) has had on a publishing day. 140 reads total! Thanks a lot guys.

aslan: Wait and see.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for those kind words Jazz. You are what makes me complete," Spectra said.<p>

Just as quickly as that touching moment started, it was abruptly ended by a knocking at the door. Jazz figured it was best if Penelope stayed in her room in case it was her parents.

"Stay here Penelope. If its Danny then you can come out, if it's my parents I feel as though I should explain the circumstances then have you meet them. Is that ok?"

"It's fine. If it is Danny, perhaps a small intervention is in order..."

Jazz gave a small nod and left to get the door.

"Oh hey Danny. Have fun at Sam's?"

"It was a typical gaming weekend. Some wins, losses, but all in fun...and some bragging rights..."

"Good to hear. Hey, can you come up to my room for a few minutes?"

"Uhh...sure..."

"Oh and Danny...do me favor. Get rid of your pictures of Paulina. Long story short, I was looking for a box all over the house, chanced on it being in your closet, found your Photoshopped images of Paulina and they're...disturbing. I'm not judging you, or showing the pictures to mom and dad. So please Danny, don't make any more of those. They're very creepy to say the least."

"You were in my closet?"

"Danny, just drop it. If mom went though your closet and found them, you'd be sent off to a psychiatrist."

"Fine."

"Good. Now let's go to my room, there's someone I want you to meet."

Jazz led the way to the bedroom, hoping Penelope had concealed the closet's contents.

"Danny, this is my friend Penelope. Penelope, this is my younger brother Danny."

"Hey Danny! Its nice to meet you. I've heard some great things about you. I think we should get along great."

"Uh, hey Penelope. It's nice to meet you also...I think...haven't we met before?"

"I've been told I resemble my aunt, Dr. Penelope Spectra. She was a therapist at your high school for the past week I believe."

"Oh. Yeah you two look really similar. You sound like her too."

"I never really noticed that. But your voice always sounds different when you're hearing it as you speak I guess."

"Yeah. So do you live around here?"

"Well...Jazz and I needed to talk to your parents about that. You see...I'm essentially homeless. I heard my aunt say about how great the area is, amazing sights, friendly people, and I wanted to live here. I was supposed to live with her, but she was called away due to requests for her services. So I have no place to live. I wanted to talk your parents into letting me stay here for a while."

"And you think they'll let you stay why exactly?"

"Penelope has quite an extensive knowledge of psychology herself and a letter of recommendation from her aunt might be good for my future. Essentially if we let her stay here, my future plans of becoming a therapist with a doctorate degree from the University of Wisconsin would be cemented."

Danny rolled his eyes. Of course his parents would see Jazz's argument was entirely valid.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go relax in my room for a while," Danny said, leaving for his room.

Jazz stood up and shut her room's door.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. I think I got the point across to home that what he was doing with the pictures was just unsettling."

"An obsession like that could lead to him stalking her, and if his obsession is bad enough...rape. He's got ghost powers, spying on her would be easy enough as is. That's another thing you should talk to him about..."

"His ghost half? I'm not sure. He didn't include me in his current inner circle of knowledge."

"Jazz, you need to reach out to him. Otherwise you two will drift farther and farther apart. This might annoy him, but he won't mind you knowing since there's no need for you to interfere with his ghost hunting."

"Why wouldn't I help him?"

"Bertrand said he's a tough kid. If you try to force yourself into the mix, he will want you out of the way. Besides...I can think of one person you'd like to spend a night with more," Penelope said, giving Jazz a sly smile. Jazz blushed and smiled in return.

"But bring it up some other day, one where you and him can spend time together and talk about it. Your parents might interrupt you today."

"DANNY! JAZZ! WE'RE HOME!" Maddie Fenton yelled from the front door. Jack was getting the suitcases from the car.

"Looks like my parents are back, let's get the introductions over with..." Jazz said as she started downstairs.

"Hey mom, hey dad, how was the trip?"

"Average...they didn't take ghost hunting seriously again. Next year will be our year when we unveil our invention to turn ghosts into their living forms," Maddie said.

"Better luck next year. By the way I have a matter we need to discuss," Jazz said.

"What's that Jazz?" her father asked, stepping into the house with multiple suitcases under his arms.

"Well you see...remember that therapist who was the school last week?"

"The one you job shadowed? Yes," Maddie said.

"Well she has a niece and asked if she could stay with us for a while. Miss Spectra had to leave town but her niece wanted to attend a normal high school, she was home schooled all her life. I said yes because I thought having a connection to Miss Spectra for any help I might need in the future would be a smart plan. Do you guys mind if she stays here? She was given money for rent and expenses."

"Well...I suppose...Jack, what do you think?"

"Hm...well it's never a bad thing to have a connection to someone with a doctorate. Sure why not? Besides, Jazz finally has a friend to hang out with like Danny does with Sam and Tucker!"

Jazz just gave a disappointed stare at her father. He just assumed she had no friends. She had friends...well more like casual acquaintances.

"Yeah...so she can stay with us?" Jazz said changing the subject of friends.

"Sure Jazz. Where is she anyway?"

"One sec. PENELOPE!"

Penelope appeared at the top of the steps, ready to meet her lover's parents who now are taking her in. She proceeded down to get to know them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. It's great to finally meet you two. I take it Jazz informed you of my situation?"

"Yes she did. And after some consideration...you can stay here," Maddie said.

"Thanks!" Penelope exclaimed, giving Maddie a hug, then gave Jack one.

"Penelope, was it? What's your last name?" Maddie said.

"Spectra. I was named after my aunt."

"I see. You just looked familiar was all."

"Danny said the same thing," Penelope said.

"Ah so you've met him already. I hope you two get along," Jack said.

"Don't worry Mr. Fenton. Danny and I got along great."

"Great to hear! Now Maddie, which of these suitcases had my fudge in it again?"

Penelope and Jazz seemed to roll their eyes in unison, starting to head up the stairs as Jack begun rifling through the bags. They reached Jazz's room and shut the door behind them.

"Thanks Jazz!" exclaimed a very excited Penelope, as she grabbed Jazz in a powerful embrace.

"No problem. But for what?"

"For asking your parents to let me live here. I really don't know where I'd go if they said no," Spectra said, her eyes beginning to water at the thought of being rejected, then homeless.

"It was no trouble Penelope, really. Hey do you think my mom was onto you?"

"It was hard to tell. She was very smart and observant, but I look younger now than I back then. But we don't want this to be a dead giveaway, so let's just keep our hugs and kisses to a 'behind closed doors' thing,"

"I was thinking the same thing. Oh well...guess we'll have to study hard and play harder," Jazz said with a wink.

"Feeling a bit more confident now, I see. I love seeing this side of you."

"That reminds me...there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes Jazz?"

"Well last night...just as you climaxed...I noticed you squirt. I didn't know women could do that and wanted to know more about it."

"Well I can't say I know that much about it really. I believe all women can do it, I'm not all that sure what sets it off either. But it's something Kitty might be able to teach you how to do, she made me do it for the first time and it was fantastic!"

"Sounds like a good way to spend a Saturday night then. Now I can't wait for the weekend!"

**Meanwhile...**

When she heard the door to Jazz's room, Maddie voiced a concern to her husband.

"Jack, didn't Penelope look familiar to you?"

"I...uh...well...maybe..."

"Even her name sounds familiar...Penelope Spectra. But that girl looked about sixteen, and she's new in town. There's no way we met before."

"Maybe you met her mother, or this aunt she spoke of."

"Maybe. I'm just starting to get this awkward feeling when I see her."

"I'm sure it's nothing hon. Ask her a few questions about where she lived, who her parents were. You might find a connection there."

"Good idea Jack, here's a cookie."

"Bonzai!"

Maddie didn't really pay attention to Jack's over eagerness for a cookie, she could only think about where she knew that girl from.

'I've been to Casper High plenty of times, so not from there. I know the kids from around here. My sister has no neighbors. The conventions are for adults only. Perhaps she just really resembles her mother. But who is her mother?' Maddie thought to herself.

"Jack move the suitcases up to the bedroom. I'll go start making something for dinner."

"Can do Mads!"

As she began making a dinner, simply putting a pre-made pizza in the oven, she began formulating questions to ask the new girl. She had run into people she she thought she knew, but none of them created this sense that something was amiss.

**Back in Jazz's room...**

"Do you think she recognized me?"

"She definitely knows you from somewhere. I don't think she'll catch on though. But keep up the general story and she should be decently satisfied."

"Just curious...what do you think will happen when she finds out about us, especially me. I don't think she'll be exactly accepting of the fact her daughter is in a same sex relationship with her ex girlfriend from college, who committed suicide, returned as a ghost, and used her experimental serum to change from a ghost into a human."

"Honestly...I'm not sure. I'd hope my mom would be understanding of our relationship, possibly even support it. My dad...he'd follow my mom's lead. As for your past, that's something I'm not sure we should tell anyone under any circumstances. My parents would dissect you in human form if they found out you were a ghost. Even my mother who would know who you were..."

Penelope looked at her in shock. They'd be willing to kill a human just to understand the ghost half? It was official, they could never know.

"Hate to change the subject, but how did hiding the box go?" Jazz said, walking over to the closet.

"Well I didn't exactly have time to fix it up..."

Looking over Penelope's handiwork, she saw the box in place, along with the wall, but the seams were visible. It looked like someone cut away a section of the wall to hide something. A job for later tonight.

"We'll need to find some glue, and maybe some paint," Jazz said.

"That reminds me, what do I need for school tomorrow? Might as well get ready now."

"Really just a book bag, a notebook, and some pencils. That's what Danny uses on a regular basis, and what I have extra stored in case I need it."

"Smart, pretty, and prepared. Looks like I found the right person to love."

"KID'S, DINNER'S READY!" Maddie yelled up the stairs.

"Come on Penelope, looks like we have a dinner to get to. And chances are my parents will have a lot of questions for you."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be. After you..."

* * *

><p>End Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>Faster update time...mainly due to chapter 9 originally being 20 pages long with numerous variations on some circumstances. Decided they weren't interesting at all.<p>

And yes, the Fenton's I feel would be that cruel. Watching some reruns at 4am, a quote from Secret Weapons (Maddie referring to ghost's in pain due to the Ecto Converter engine), "Oh honey, now you know we don't care about that." Eh, close enough. You get the point, if it means they can further their research they'll do anything to ghosts.

Thanks for reading and check back for another chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Behind the Therapist's Door

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>Jazz and Spectra headed downstairs for the dinner Maddie prepared for them. Danny already ran down to the table. As they started to sit, Penelope could only dread the impending conversation, unsure as to what it would contain.<p>

"So Penelope, tell us more about yourself," Jack said.

"Well...um...I was named after my aunt. I was home schooled for my entire life, but wanted to finally go to a typical high school finally, and I'm very interested in psychology."

"Just like Jazz is!" Jack exclaimed.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are your parents?" Maddie said.

Penelope hadn't thought about that...she covered her past for the most part, but not her biological parents.

"I didn't know my father, and my mother signed legal guardianship papers when I was at a young age. So I don't know much about them. My aunt raised me and took me along with her on her travels. She's a very respected therapist, so quite a few schools in the country request her to go there to increase school spirit."

'Going nicely so far...' Jazz thought to herself. Spectra was very believable.

"Oh. So why did you choose Amity Park of all places to settle down in?"

"It's a small, friendly town that is simply beautiful. It's the kind of life I always dreamt of having...I just never had a chance to do it until now."

"Interesting...did you meet anyone else around here yet?"

"We ran into what Jazz called the A-listers yesterday. We didn't exactly get started on the right foot, but I'm perfectly fine having Jazz to be my only friend. We get along great, and have fun together. She's not stuck up or self absorbed, unlike that Paulina Sanchez."

Jazz blushed and gave a small grin at Spectra's remarks.

"Good to hear! As long as a person has at least one friend, they should be quite happy," Jack said.

"I had a question...do you mind if I sleep in Jazz's room while I stay here? You wouldn't mind would you Jazz?" Penelope said.

"Of course not Penelope. I never had a real sleepover before, so it might be fun!" Jazz replied.

"I don't see any problem with it, do you Mads?"

"I'm fine with it," she said.

"Sounds great! Thanks Jazz."

"Anytime Penelope."

The family continued eating in silence. Maddie would occasionally steal a glance at Penelope when no one was watching her.

'Normally I'd never be concerned with someone's looks. But she looks so...so...familiar,' Maddie thought.

After dinner it was about 9pm, Penelope and Jazz went up to her room to prepare for classes the next day. Maddie and Jack went up to their room for a well deserved rest from the trip. Danny went up to his room to sleep until his ghost sense woke him up.

"So Jazz...guess our nights are on hold until your parents go out or are too preoccupied, right?"

"Yeah. Give them a few days, they'll be back to work in the lab...two floors down. Danny...well..."

"He has ghosts to fight,"

"That's right...guess that's why I haven't heard his computer blasting music or the sound of gunfire or lasers from his video games at night."

"Maybe our love life won't be put on hold after all," Penelope said.

"Heh...maybe not."

Penelope stepped closer to Jazz, pulling her into a hug that slowly transformed into a strong, passionate kiss. As they finally separated, Jazz spoke up.

"Mmmm...that was great Penelope. It's too bad we can't go any further tonight."

"I know...but we have later this week, then there's the weekend. Believe me, that alone will make up for lost time."

Jazz could only imagine just what Spectra had in store for her. She looked at the clock. It was 10pm already?

"Well I normally go to bed around this time, so why don't we get some rest. You might as well be prepared for anything Paulina has in store for you tomorrow."

"She should know better, but from my time in the Ghost Zone, it's all a matter of dominance. If you show an assertive front at the beginning of whatever they're doing, they'll see that they aren't as in control as they thought."

"I somehow thought you'd be a pacifist," Jazz said.

"I was for quite a while. But being a ghost with powers to fight...it made me realize that some power struggles aren't won through negotiations. Sometimes you have to be ready for physical confrontation."

"I could see that."

"Well I suppose we better get ready for bed," Spectra said, starting to change into a nightgown of Jazz's. Somehow she forgot to buy a few while clothes shopping.

After they both quickly changed, they laid together in bed holding one another.

"Goodnight Penelope," Jazz said, giving her girlfriend a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Jazz."

**Meanwhile in Maddie and Jack's room...**

The Fenton parents had unfinished packing, and while a rest was in order, Maddie's mind would have none of it. She went through all of her past experiences: in high school she was a loner, college she was with Jack, and after college she began working with the ghost portal. She went though the people she had relationships with: her friends, like Tucker's parents, her enemies, like Mrs. Manson, and her casual acquaintances, like Mr. Lancer.

This new girl Jazz found...she recovered some sort of feelings she had hidden deep inside. But this girl was 16. It was impossible for her o have had some sort of run-in with her. Maybe it was time for a trip down Memory Lane tomorrow.

"Jack, where did we put our old high school and college stuff?"

"Uhhhh...which room did I fall in while we were moving in?"

"Jazz's I believe...That's it! We found there was a lot of empty space in her closet after you tripped and landed head first into the wall."

"Oh yeah...found a clever way to store some junk. That's using' the old noodle eh Maddie."

Maddie just nodded, thinking back to what she might have wanted to store that inaccessibly...

It was the day they were moving in...they were hauling in boxes of various contents from their college life and newly purchased furniture.

"JACK! BRING THOSE BOXES UP TO THE UPSTAIRS, THERE'S A CLOSET TO STORE THEM IN UP HERE!" Maddie said, putting

"Already here Mads, is there any-WOOOAAAH!" Jack yelled as he tripped over a small box Maddie hadn't picked up yet. He dropped the boxes and tumbled backwards, knocking a sizable hole into the wall of the closet.

"I'm Ok! Drywall is no match for Jack Fenton!"

Maddie face-palmed as Jack quickly got to his feet. Now they had a hole to deal with. Jack started inspecting the chunks of wall missing. Fixable? No. But a new piece of drywall cut to fit the hole would make it work just fine.

"Hey Maddie, need anything stored for a long time? There's some extra space in here. Looks like an extra foot and a half of space."

Maddie looked around at the boxes. Clothing, decorations, college stuff...

'We just graduated, and we're not having kids immediately...might as well.'

"What about this box of our old college things?"

"Hm...let me see..." Jack said, starting to browse through the box.

"Hey look, an old picture of us, and that friend of yours..."

"Penelope, Jack. She was my best friend..."

"Ah that's right. You should look her up sometime, call her and see what's going on," Jack said cheerfully before going down to bring up more boxes.

Maddie solemnly nodded. She didn't tell Jack about what the two of them did, nor did she mention Penelope's untimely demise. She picked up the picture and felt a tear drop from her eye. It was Penelope's suicide write up underneath it.

"Penelope...I know you can't hear me. But what I did wasn't right...I was just so caught up with Jack that I didn't even visit you in your hour of need. I can't forgive myself. I just feel so...guilty about your death. I'm sorry Penelope, I truly am," Maddie said to no one. She was broken down in tears by the time she finished speaking.

She neglected Penelope...one day they seemed like soul mates, then Maddie moved out, then Penelope killed herself. She was gone, and there was no way she would be able to say she was sorry.

**Back in the present...**

'That's it...that girl looked like...Penelope? Perhaps they're related...' Maddie rationalized. It was impossible that they were the same person. She needed to talk to the girl one on one.

With her mind in a satisfied state, she began to feel drowsy. As she lay on the bed, one thought passed through her mind...

Jack could never find out her suspiscions.

**The next morning...**

Everything went on as normal. Danny, Jazz, and Penelope woke up, got dressed, and ate a quick breakfast. Maddie and Jack slept in a bit later.

Danny walked to school, Penelope and Jazz drove.

"I guess I need to take a driver's test...while I love having a chauffeur, I miss being behind the wheel."

"Tucker, one of Danny's friends, can probably make you one."

"Ah, then my luck's improving."

The two finally arrived at Casper High. They could see everyone walking to the doors or standing outside waiting for their friends to arrive.

"You need to go to the office to get your schedule."

"Good call. Walk with me so it doesn't look like I know about the school already," Penelope said.

Jazz 'led' Penelope to the office, where the Principal was waiting for them.

"Hello Principal Ishiyama, this is the new student, Penelope Spectra. I believe you have a schedule for her?"

"Right here. I just put her in your classes, it made things easier with paperwork."

"That's good. I know I can keep up with them," Penelope added as she took the schedule from the principal. The two then headed to the first class of the day.

"She sure does look like that therapist..." Principal Ishiyama said out loud once they were gone.

Penelope and Jazz were now headed to class...Physical Education with Ms. Tetslaff.

"Ugh...gym to start the day?" asked Penelope. Waking up, then running laps wasn't her idea of a good morning.

"Yeah. It takes a little while to get used to but after a while it starts to get easier. You feel refreshed and invigorated."

Penelope sighed, "If you say so."

As they stepped into the locker room, a booming voice greeted them.

"You're the new kid right? Here's your gym uniform. Take it home at the end of the week to wash it, bring it back Monday. Forget it at home and it's 5% off your grade, no excuses. Rules are simple: show up, dress, and get active. Swearing, fighting, or back talk will not be tolerated. Understand? Good," Tetslaff said and walked away.

"What just happened Jazz?"

"That would be an intro to the class done in less than a minute. Just follow my lead and you'll survive her."

That was easier said than done. As it happened, they were late getting to class which forced Tetslaff to wait. She was angry to start out, and waiting for a new student just agitated her further.

Gym was indoors today. Tetslaff decided to forgo basics and wanted to break the new girl in the best way she knew...dodgeball. After Jazz and Penelope were dressed she locked the locker room door and headed to the gym.

"Alright girls, the name of the game's dodgeball. Get hit by a ball from someone on the opposite team, you're out. Catch a ball from someone on the opposite team, they're out and you bring someone on your team back. Face shots aren't allowed. Spectra, your on Valerie's team. Set up the balls...and...on your marks, get set, go!" she yelled and blew her whistle.

Valerie's team was made up mostly of volleyball players, she also had Jazz on her team. The opposing team was lead by Paulina...who took the A-listers and cheerleaders. She saw Penelope was in her gym class now, it was time for revenge.

'Normally, I don't care about gym. But when I get a chance to take down a loser like her, I'll do it...' Paulina thought. Her plan was simple...stay in, get a ball, and knock Penelope out.

Ten minutes into the game, Valerie's team seemed to have the upper hand. They had strength and speed, but the cheerleaders seemed to have faster reaction times. Jazz was out, Penelope was in, and Paulina just picked up a ball that took Star out of the game. She saw Penelope just standing looking over at the small battle that had erupted with three of the four balls.

She ran at full speed and...

WHAM!

Penelope flew on her back to the ground, her head thumping loudly on the wooden floor.

'Mission, completed,' thought Paulina with a fiendish smirk. She suddenly realized Tetslaff was watching the entire event...

"Sanchez! I saw that move! You're out! Go to the office! I'll deal with you there."

'Still worth it.'

Jazz, who at that time was standing against the wall, saw her friend plummet to the ground and raced off to help her.

"Penelope! Penelope, are you ok?"

Penelope was struck in the left side of the face. She slowly opened her eyes. The bright gym lights filled her vision, slowly forming a silhouette of a person that began to fill in with details. It was Jazz, and she looked like her guardian angel...

"Ow...my head..." Penelope groaned as she slowly got up. Jazz saw she was having trouble standing straight, so she quickly wrapped her right arm around Penelope to give her some support.

"Fenton, take her to the nurse. I'll write you slips for your next class when you come back to get dressed."

"Alright Miss Tetslaff."

She and Penelope then began the trek down to the school nurse.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>Been brainstorming alternative chapter ideas lately and college restarted. So I'll update sooner or later.<p>

-Phantom of the Asylum


End file.
